Dangerous Kenpachi x OC
by formoza
Summary: Aki ha sido secuestrada y traída de vuelta a SeiReiTei y, por decisión de Yamamoto, tendrá que permanecer en la Onceava División hasta que acepte algo que le prometió hace 129 años. ¿Cómo irán las cosas? Kenpachi x OC Zaraki x OC y Byakuya x OC "T" por violencia, lenguaje y más.
1. Ch 1: El gigante

_Buenas, queridisisimos lectores míos. Quizás me conozcáis, quizás estéis aquí por Kenpachi y ni siquiera vais a leer esto así que os diré una cosa: Kenpachi está BUENÍSIMO. Y ya que lo he dicho, sabiendo que estáis de acuerdo, empecemos con el Disclairmer._

_**Disclaimer:** Kenpachi Zaraki, Seireitei, Rugokai y Bleach en general es de Tite Kubo, pero Aki, su historia, su zanpakuto y Shadow son míos. ¡MÍOS! Dx_

_Igual, bienvenidos a "Dangerous", una historia de amore y tal con ¡Adivinad quién! ¡Siii! ¡Zaraki Kenpachi! Tenéis todos 10 puntos... Excepto los que no dijeron Kenpachi. e_e Igual, empecemos... Si, fumo weed. _

* * *

De brazos cruzados ella entró, mandando una mirada a todos y cada uno de los presentes en la gran sala de reuniones de Seireitei. Estaba irritada, indispuesta a hablar y menos en esta situación.

Entre las barras de hierro que le impedían salir de la pequeña jaula que llevaban 4 grandes hombres, Aki Kimura, una belleza entre las bellezas, una diosa amazona, morena, piel bronceada, ojos verdes esperanza, casi lima, acusaban con pavor a todos de su mal estado de ánimo. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo si la habían secuestrado y _enjaulado_, literalmente? Teniendo el ceño fruncido, ganas de matar y mucho, muchísimo sueño, Aki gruñía entre los labios.

Sus ojos lima se encontraron con el viejo y arrugado rostro del Capitán Yamamoto, el cual la esperaba en cabeza de todos, justo en frente. Ella estaba situada, contra su voluntad, justo en medio del poderío.

Dos filas de capitanes estaban puestos en orden y reconocía a algunos como viejos amigos y compañeros. Pero eso fue hace tiempo. Ella decidió irse de Seireitei hace mucho y solo le había prometido una cosa al viejo. _Déjame ir y te prometo que cuando vuelva, cumpliré mi deber... Hasta entonces, anciano_. Y se fue. Pasaron 129 años exactamente y tenía que reconocer que en el fondo de su corazón echaba de menos estar ahí, rodeada de gente que la quería y que se preocupaba por ella. Pero fue por eso por lo que se fue, porque ahí no podía entrenar más. No fue elección suya, sino de su Zanpakuto. Ya acabó su entrenamiento hace tiempo, aunque aún debatía en su mente si volver o no a la tierra de su infancia.

Acarició a la peluda bestia que estaba enjaulada con ella, llevó su mano izquierda, llena de tatuajes a su oreja y se echó un mechón de pelo de la cara, aún acariciando a la pantera sorprendentemente grande de su lado. Tenía un ojo cortado, blanco, ciego, y otro amarillo, el cual lo pasaba por todos y cada uno de los presentes. Era tan amenazador como ella. La pantera era dos veces más grande que una normal y sus músculos se veían mucho más. También tenía otra cicatriz en el pecho. Ese felino no era un felino normal y todos lo sabían.

La mujer tenía una ceja levantada. Se echó para atrás para apoyarse la espalda en la barriga de la pantera, la cual también estaba sentada, y siguió mirando al viejo capitán.

"Kimura Aki." la voz del viejo no pudo evitar mandar melancolía en el aire, ese nombre dicho con tanta dulzura y amor que algunos le miraron extrañado. "Bienve-"

"Déjate de tonterías, Taicho." la chica le interrumpió y la pantera gruñó.

"Eh, tú, animal, calla." un guarda que trajo la jaula miró la negra pantera amenazador, queriendo hacerle callar, aunque en sus ojos había miedo.

"Tu, capullo, ten cuidado con quién hablas..." Aki le miró de reojo, sus pupilas redondas transformándose en ojos felinos, dilatados, observando cada movimiento, incluso el de él cuando puso su mano en su Zanpakuto.

"¡Tu, maldita zorr-!"

"¡SILENCIO!" Yamamoto gritó para el guardia, aunque no le quitó los ojos de encima a la que antes era una jovencita inocente y un poco inmadura. Tanto había cambiado. "Aki, has cambiado tanto..." sus ojos se posaron en sus tatuajes del brazo izquierdo y cuello, también en la cicatriz de garras que tenía en el hombro derecho, luego en sus ojos fríos, limas, que antes le alegraban el día de tal manera... En su rostro. No había sonrisa en ese rostro, no como antes. La sonrisa que ella llevaba era una sonrisa burlona, sarcástica, malicia, no era la sonrisa sincera de siempre. Pero no se sorprendía. Aki fue a Rugokai, fue sola por 129 años en un sitio salvaje, así que ella también fue. "Me han dicho que fuiste encontrada en el distrito 80..." fue casi una pregunta. No quería saberlo.

"Hm. Por cierto, eso me lleva... ¿Quién coño ha dicho que quería volver? ¡Has hecho a 35 de tus malditos hombres ir a por mi y secuestrarme! ¡Serás hijo de p-!"

"¿Aki?" Juushiro, aún en estado de shock, consiguió soltar. Ella pestañeó ante la voz conocida y miró en su dirección.

"Jun..." susurró. Una ola de calor de invadió el cuerpo al ver uno de los dos maestros que más quiso en el mundo.

"Es Aki-chan." la otra voz, proveniente del mismísimo Shunsui Kyoraku, se escuchó en un chillido. Ella puso una mueca de irritación, aunque su corazón iba a mil. El otro capitán que quiso tanto. Quería un montón a esos dos idiotas... Muchísimo.

"Hm." Yamamoto asintió para sí. En realidad ellos necesitaban a Aki en ese momento.

"¿Qué hago aquí?"

"Como prometiste, cuando volverías-..."

"¿Volver? Volver a mi propria voluntad, ¡NO ARRASTRADA!" gritó, agarrando una barra de metal de la jaula y doblándola fácilmente. Los guardias se pusieron alerta, ya que por lo que tenían entendido, ella era muy, muy peligrosa. La bestia, la pantera, no era nada comparada con ella.

"¡No te muevas!" la pantera gruñó, levantándose de su sitio y mirando a los hombres que ya tenían sacados sus Katanas para atacar por si acaso.

"No hacen falta las armas." Yamamoto levantó una mano y miró a Aki, la cual ni se inmutó, aunque la pantera daba vueltas por alrededor de ella.

"¡EH! ¡Deja de moverte!" uno de los shinigamis que la trajo guardó la mano en un puño y lo lanzó entre las barras hacía la cabeza del animal, pero la pantera no se movió, aún viendo venir el movimiento.

"¡Hayate, no!" Yamamoto le gritó. Demasiado tarde. Aki le agarró de un brazo y le tiró hacía la jaula hasta que su brazo, hasta el hombro, estaba dentro. La pantera se acercó poco a poco al brazo mientras ella miraba indiferente a los demás miembros de la sala. Sonrió con malicia al escuchar un grito. Ese peculiar olor a sangre predominó en la sala y todos miraron boquiabiertos como el tal Hayate cayó inconsciente en el suelo... sin un brazo. El brazo izquierdo del hombre estaba en la boca del animal. No, no lo estaba comiendo, sino que simplemente se lo desgarró. Nada más el hombre cayó, la pantera tiró el otro brazo fuera de la jaula como si fuera basura y se recostó de nuevo en su sitio, lamiendo la sangre de su hocico y poniendo una mueca de asco, luego, como si nada, empezó a lamerse una pata.

Aki bostezó a la vez que pasaba su vista por Byakuya Kuchiki y se quedó un rato mirándole con ceño fruncido, Yamamoto esperando todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, sabiendo que si hacía algo mal desaparecería. Mientras médicos entraban en la sala, ayudaban al tan Hayate a colocarle el brazo, Unohana trabajando a más no poder.

"Vaya, vaya... Si es la princesa Kuchiki." dijo ella en tono burlón, acordándose de su amigo de la infancia, del cual se burlaba para irritar. Una vena estilo anime se creó en la cabeza del insensible Byakuya y le mandó una se sus miradas de _soy superior a ti así que callate escoria_.

A la vez, en la sala solo cupieron sonidos de sorpresa y una risa alegre, casi maníaca, que sorprendió a Aki en un instante, aunque no movió su cara de la de su antiguo amor.

Si. Se ha leído bien. Aki puso una mueca al recordar el tiempo en el que estaba locamente enamorada del ser más egocéntrico y orgulloso del planeta, pero era lo que le gustaba de él. ¡TSK! ¡Qué tonta era! Aún así, no podía evitar sentir algo en la barriga mientras le veía.

"Kimura Aki. Te diría que es un placer volver a verte, pero no es así." la voz grave y monótona de él cortó el ambiente y la hizo sonreír más.

Escuchó que se había casado y que su esposa murió. Vaya, ni él se merecía eso, es más, ella quería que fuese feliz porque sabía que sentiría algo por el siempre. Maldito amor.

"Aww, Bya-chan, no me seas así. Sé que en ese corazoncito de hielo hay una piedra con mi nombre escrito." ella dijo, cruzando los brazos, mientras la pantera le lamió una mejilla.

"Entonces es que no sabes nada." replicó y ella soltó una risita de sus antiguas risas, pero al instante paró y se preguntó desde cuándo no soltaba tan risa. Suspiró, inconsciente de que Yamamoto registraba todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.

"Uh, Aki-chan..." Juushiro entró en escena, acercándose a la jaula.

"¿Hm?"

"¿E-Ese es el pequeño Shadow?" se acercó más y más a la jaula, ella mirándole de reojo con preocupación. Shadow había cambiado, así que no era indicado acercarse mucho, solo ella podía estar así con él.

"Aham. Y no deberías acercarte tanto, Juu..." ella le dijo, sonriendo, jugando con la cola de la pantera.

"Ah, estoy segura de que Shadow se acuerda de mi." él levantó una mano como de protesta y se acercó hasta estar a unos centímetros del animal. Todos se pusieron tensos al ver como llevaba una mano dentro y acariciaba levemente el espacio entre la oreja y el cuello de la pantera y como ésta empezaba a sacar ruidos de gusto, pegándose a la pared de la jaula para que le acariciase más. Aki pestañeó, claramente sorprendida (igual que todos los demás) y luego sonrió, mirando a su antiguo profesor jugando con Shadow, tal como hacía casi 130 años. Qué recuerdos...

"Aki." Yamamoto se aclaró la garganta. Ella le miró.

"¿Qué?" dijo como si le iba a poner un castigo.

"Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer... Ya que has vuelto a Seireitei."

"¡Pero si no e vuelto queriendo!"

"Pero has pisado las tierras de Seireitei, así que es lo mismo." Yamamoto le dijo, encogiéndose los hombros, viendo la mueca que ella ponía. En realidad no había cambiado tanto, solo en la apariencia un poco. El pelo antes lo tenía largo hasta las rodillas y ahora estaba por encima de la cintura, los tatuajes la hacían más peligrosa y bueno, había crecido... Era más alta, más esbelta. Mucho más guapa.

"Pero, viejo..." ella se quejó.

"No. Pero aún así, no puedo obligarte a aceptar el puesto..." todos le miraron raro. El capitán suspiró, así que supongo que hasta que lo hagas, deberás permanecer aquí. ¿Pero dónde?" se preguntó a si mismo.

"Uh, Capitán..." Juushiro salió en la conversación. "Quizás debería quedarse en mi escuadrón... hasta que... lo que quiera que ella decida sobre lo que ustedes dos saben..." su voz iba descendiendo, luego rió bajito en forma de disculpa. "Ejem, si. Si quiere, claro."

"No me malinterpretes pero Aki necesita gente que le imponga que se escape, y si tu no estás, Juushiro, podría escaparse facilmente. Igual va por ti, Shunsui." dijo incluso antes de que Shunsui dijera nada. El Octavo capitán sacó un suspiro.

"Debería quedarse en mi división." un escalofrío se le pasó por la médula de ella. _Mayuri_. El imbécil que quería experimentar con ella desde siempre, aunque muchos le dijeron que quizás el sentía algo por ella. En realidad antes era buena persona, pero se volvió un poco... loco.

"No. Me niego." ella gruñó y los dos se miraron amenazándose silenciosamente.

"Me presento voluntaria."

"Que se quede con nosotros." Dos personas dijeron a la vez. Soi-Fong y Kenpachi dijeron a la vez y se miraron. Aki puso una mueca. Odiaba a Soi-Fong por lo cabrona que era con ella, así que...

"Me quedo con el grandote..." dijo, mirando por primera vez al gran hombre que la observaba con un solo ojo. Tenía unos extraños cascabeles en la cabeza y... ¡Dios, era gigante! Aunque no tan grande como Sajin, otro amigo suyo.

"Hmm. La onceava división..." Yamamoto empezó.

"¡Espera! ¿Qué? ¿¡Eres de la onceava! ¿Y qué pasó con el gran idiota ese que siempre me intentaba meter mano?" preguntó ella. Shunsui saltó:

"¿Que hacía qué?" El gran hombre rió. Ah, era su risa la de antes...

"Le maté." dijo simplemente. Ella le miró extrañada.

"¿Que qué?" ignoró a Shunsui y miró al hombre, que cada vez se hacía cada vez más interesante, hasta que él respondió burlón.

"No me hagas repetirme, mujer. Le maté."

De repente Aki sonrió y los dos se quedaron mirándose, extrañados en realidad por lo que estaba pasando. Los otros, inconscientes, pensarían que tenían una lucha con la mirada, pero en realidad pos sus cuerpos pasaba algo raro, un calor nunca sentido. En realidad ella sintió ese tipo de calor antes, con... Byakuya, pero este era más intenso, más... ¿Real?

"Bien." el encanto se roto cuando Yamamoto interrumpió. "Aki, te quedarás al cuidado de la Onceava división hasta que aceptes ser Capitana." soltó y todos miraron boquiabiertos a Aki.

"¿Qué? Ts, ni que fuera tan difícil que yo llegase a capitana..."

"¿Entonces aceptas?" el gran hombre habló.

"Una mierda." ella, cabezota como era, negó. El nombre sonrió.

"Decidido queda. Capitán Zaraki Kenpachi se sencargará de Aki. Aquí se queda la reunión. Ya les llamaré. Tengan un buen día."

Mientras unos hombres movían su jaula, ella observaba la espalda del tal _Zaraki Kenpachi_, solamente pensando una cosa: _Oh, esto va a ser interesante._

* * *

_Esta ha sido la introducción de la historia. Espero que os haya gustado. Cuanto pueda me pongo con el próximo capítulo. :3 Intentaré subir lo antes posible, weee!_


	2. Ch 2: Un viejo amor

Aki pestañeó, retirándose el flequillo que estaba de lado de la cara para ver mejor a la pequeña criatura que era la Lt. de la misma División de hombres, de la división tan bien conocida por tener brutos y solo hombres, batallas siempre a mano o con la espada, nunca con kido, la división más fuerte de Seireitei. ¡Era una cría! Y parecía tan inocente con ese pelo rosa y ojos color marrón, llenos de alegría. ¿Cómo sobrevivía ahí?

"¿Quién es ella, Ken-chan?" Aki otra vez pestañeó y miró al capitán, el cual sonreía en frente a la jaula en la que los hombres de Yamamoto la han traído.

En ese mismo instante ella estaba en un sitio que conoció antes, en el terreno de entrenamiento de la división, ahí donde hacía mucho tiempo tuvo que luchar con la mitad de los hombres del antiguo capitán para poder entregar algunos papeles que Kiganjo Kenpachi tenía que firmar. Argh, odiaba al antiguo capitán.

Él, en vez de responder, asintió con la cabeza y de repente la niña se subió a los anchos hombros del capitán, aún él sonriendo y mirando a Aki con un interés que casi asustaba. La niña sonrió también y luego rió.

"¡Kenny se va a divertir!" y salió corriendo de la espalda de él hacía los barracones donde se habían juntado bastante gente para el gusto de Aki para solo verla... Espera, pasaba algo más.

"Así que eres fuerte, eh." Zaraki Kenpachi habló cruzando los brazos sobre su gran pecho, observándola con su único ojo visible.

"¿Ñieh?" ella le miró con una mueca, Shadow aún en la jaula con ella bostezando mientras movía la cola perezosamente. Kenpachi sonrió más.

"Me has escuchado. Para ser capitana tienes que ser fuerte." declaró él. Ella puso una mueca peor, amenazándole con sus ojos lima.

"Escucha, cascabeles..." se escucharon unos sonidos de asombros en los alrededores y la risa de alguien. Kenpachi puso una mueca por su nuevo mote. Ella casi sonríe de la cara de idiota (puesto que no se esperaba que ella soltase algo así) que él puso. "¿Para _ser_ capitana? Primero, _no_ soy capitana y _no_ pienso aceptar el puesto. Segundo, ¿qué coño hacemos aquí?"

"Aceptarás." él cerró el ojo y asintió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. De repente dio un paso hacía la jaula y emanó un aura dorado que hizo que Shadow se levantase de un salto, mostrando sus blancos y puntiagudos dientes hacía él. Dio otro paso y puso su mano en el candado de la jaula, arrancándolo sin poner fuerza.

Ella le miró sorprendida y no porque haya abierto un candado protegido por un kido hecho por el mismo Yamamoto, sino por lo que estaba haciendo. Él sacó la espada de ella y se la tiró.

_Por fin, Aki._ Janguru no Kemono, traducido literalmente como _Bestia de la Selva_, suspiró al estar otra vez en los brazos de su dueña. Ella miró su espada confundida y luego le miró a él.

"Sal de la jaula." ordenó y ella levantó una ceja.

"¿Y si te dijo que estoy muy cómoda?" Shadow dio una vuelta alrededor de ella, protegiéndola, sintiendo el peligro.

"Me daría igual." él confesó. "Porque vamos a luchar quieras o no." el dijo casi entre risas. De repente sacó su espada, ni en un segundo, y atacó su jaula, Aki teniendo que salir de ahí junto a Shadow.

Se encontró a unos 5 metros de él encima de la pantera, mirándole extrañado. Ahora ya entendía por qué era capitán, y sabía perfectamente por qué era capitán de esta misma división. Pegaba perfectamente en el perfil de un hombre bruto, solo interesado en la pelea.

"Shadow, sal de aquí." la pantera gruñó por un segundo como protesta, pero ella repitió eso con voz más grave, sus ojos lima fijados en el gran Kenpachi, el cual la miaba interesado, más al ver como sus ojos se volvían más felinos, sus pupilas se hacía más aguda hasta convertirse en las de un gato. Incluso el ambiente cambió y eso se sentía por toda la División. Oh, iba a ser una buena pelea, una pelea que él buscaba desde hacía tiempo.

Después de que el gato desapareciera, se quedaron un poco mirándose, hasta que ella cortó el silencio.

"Es decir que no tengo elección."

"Ninguna." él se encogió los hombros y ella puso los ojos en blanco. En realidad quería partirle la cara pero a la vez no quería. Supo desde un principio que ese hombre iba a ser interesante, pero no pensaba en esto. Igual. Él repentinamente sonrió, levantando su espada y mandando un flujo de reiatsu hacía ella, el cual ella bloqueó con la mano, mandando el amarillo reiatsu a unos cuantos metros, donde hizo un agujero en el suelo.

Se le podía ver lo emocionado que estaba. Se abalanzó sobre ella y justo cuando sus espadas chocaron, haciendo una X entre los dos, mirándose a la cara mientras se empujaban los unos a los otros, alguien gritó.

"¡ES SUFICIENTE!" Kenpachi gruñó al reconocer esa voz.

"¿Qué quieres, viejo?" Yamamoto estaba en el Escuadrón 11 con Byakuya, el cual miraba molesto a Kenpachi, como siempre, pensando que era un simple neandertal bruto y sin cerebro.

Aki suspiró, en realidad no quería luchar. Muchas veces solía ser la primera en luchar y patear el culo a alguien que se cree el mejor de todos (como por ejemplo cuando era pequeña y le pateaba el culo a Byakuya, pero esa es otra historia) aunque en ese instante tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza. Demasiadas.

"Viejo..." Aki susurró, viendo como se acercaba a ellos dos.

"Aki. Veo que el capitán Zaraki ha elegido darte tu espada." ella le miró sorprendida. "Hm. Bueno, Byakuya y yo hemos pasado a hablar contigo... De los viejos tiempos." ella puso una mueca, mirando al noble con sospecha.

"Así que te has creído que trayendo una persona de mi pasado para recordar cosas me convencería a hacerme capitana y querer quedarme aquí siempre. ¿Y por qué has traído a la princesita? Quizás lo hubieras conseguido con Jushiro y con Shunsui, pero Lady Byakuya no, por favor." dijo todo el tiempo mirando las reacciones de su amigo de la infancia, el cual, tenía que reconocer, había cambiado.

Parte de la elección que hizo de irse fue porque él se enamoró de aquella mujer. Cuando estaba en Rugokai escuchó que el noble de la casa Kuchiki se casó con una mujer de clase trabajadora y supo rápidamente que fue ella, aunque también escuchó que murió. Y se notaba lo destrozado que estaba.

"Tiene razón, Capitán Yamamoto, no sé por qué he venido." Byakuya soltó con voz frívola, dándose la vuelta aquí, mirando con desgana a los hombres del Escuadrón.

Ella suspiró, sintiendo un ligero dolor en el corazón y un nudo en la garganta.

"Argh, espera, Byakuya. ¿Qué tal si hablamos?" sin darse cuenta de que estaba observada por nada más y nada menos que Zaraki Kenpachi, casi mostró sus sentimientos. Byakuya se volvió hacía ella pero seguía como una piedra. Ella apretó los dientes.

Yamamoto ya sabía sus sentimientos desde hacía 129 largos años, pero se pensó que su corazón había cambiado, aunque en ese mismo instante comprendió que la chica que dejó Seireitei hace tanto no cambió como ella decía. Sonrió.

Kenpachi observaba la mujer que conoció por primera vez en la sala de reuniones y veía una parte de ella que no entendía. Veía debilidad... Y también llegaron a pasar por su mente sospechas de algo, pero no lo figuró.

"Yo me retiro. Aki, Byakuya y tú hablen, seguro que tienen mucho que recordar." ella sonrió sarcástica. Claro que tenían, especialmente las veces que ella le ganó. "Y usted, capitán Kenpachi, le agradecería que no mate o lastime a una candidata para capitana mientras esté en su Escuadrón. Cuando ella acepte ser capitana podrán luchar, hasta entonces no quiero escuchar nada. ¿Entendido?" el viejo barbudo preguntó. Kenpachi miró para un lado, irritado incluso más de lo normal.

"Me cago en..." susurró. "Hm." asintió, consiguiendo que Yamamoto desapareciera.

"Quizás te gustaría ir a mi Escuadrón y no quedarte en este Escuadrón lleno de brutos." Byakuya levantó la barbilla igual que cuando era pequeño, mostrando el orgullo de ser un Kuchiki y empezó a andar hacía la salida.

Aki se quedó un momento pensando qué hacer, pero luego miró a Kenpachi, el cual tenía el ceño fruncido y le sonrió.

"No le tomes en serio, es idiota, pero majo... en el fondo. Muy... en el fondo. Quizás demasiado en el fondo." le mandó otra sonrisa, sincera, y fue el turno de Kenpachi de pestañear confundido. Esa sonrisa solo podía significar una cosa, y la mirada en sus ojos estaba bastante clara.

Cuando ella salió corriendo para alcanzar a Byakuya, él puso una mueca y les miró, Yachiru saltando sobre su espalda.

"¿Qué pasa, Kenny?" ella le gritó en la oreja.

"Nada." gruñó, apretando los puños, creyendo que el cabreo era porque su pelea fue interrumpida, no queriendo pensar en que quizás la mujer más interesante y diferente que vio en su vida tenga sentimientos por su enemigo. ¿Pero por qué le molestaría de todos modos? Eso le daba igual.

"¡IKKAKU!" gritó.

"¿¡Si, capitán!?" se escuchó gritar a Ikkaku a unas decenas de metros de él.

"¡A luchar! ¡AHORA!"

* * *

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Byakuya." ella sorbió de su té verde, mirando a los ojos carbón de él, otra vez sintiendo el frío de siempre, no el calor y la fuerza que él antes emanaba. Había cambiado tanto.

"Definitivamente." él cerró los ojos al sorber de su té y con gesto elegante colocó otra vez la taza sobre la mesa de su despacho, Abarai Renji, por lo que ella sabía, su Lt. observando todo con interés. "Renji." el pelirrojo saltó de su mesa y se acercó a la de su capitán.  
"H-Hai, capitán."

"Tienes la tarde libre." Renji pestañeó al generoso gesto de su Capitán y asintió, saliendo corriendo de ahí antes de que él cambiase de opinión y Aki entendió que Byakuya no solía ser tan generoso como para dar una tarde entera libre a sus subordinados. Le miró con tristeza, algo molestándola dentro de ella. Quería hablar con él de cosas y hacer que se expresase como lo hacía antes, pero dudaba si era posible.

"¿Qué tal te ha ido todo, Byakuya?" sus ojos se encontraron y se quedaron mirándose un rato, él casi diciendo con la mirada que nada salió como esperaba. Aunque ella sabía que no le diría eso en realidad. Pero sus ojos, aún fríos, mandaban sentimientos, mandaban lo triste y mal que estaba. "Byakuya..." susurró.

"Estupendamente." él cerró los ojos otra vez, sintiendo como ella le podía leer. No quería que ella supiese lo que pensaba.

"Mientes, princesa." ella se encogió los hombros. "Y sé que me has echado de menos, no tienes que decírmelo." bromeó, intentando romper el hielo. Él no respondió, aunque era cierto. Y se quedaron otra vez en silencio, ella comprendiendo. Abrió la boca para hablar.

"Las cosas cambiaron desde que desapareciste." dijo fríamente.

"¿Desaparecer?" ella susurró. Él ignoró la pregunta.

"He cambiado, y te rogaría que dejases de llamarme por motes como princesa, princesita, Lady y demás. Especialmente quiero que no me vuelvas a llamar By-"

"Pero Bya-chan, sabes que me gusta llamarte así." ella se levantó de su silla, decidida por fin a qué hacer. Él la miró con interés cuando ella dio la vuelta a su escritorio y se quedó en frente suya. "Levántate." ella casi le ordenó, pero sonriendo. Estaba decidida a actuar como una amiga.

Él no lo hizo.

"Hazlo, Bya-chan." ella puso una mueca y él suspiró, haciéndolo. Nada más hacerlo, ella le rodeó el torso con los brazos y pegó su mejilla a su pecho, casi sintiéndose como una adolescente estúpida, pero ignoró ese sentimiento, anteponiendo la necesidad de Byakuya de un amigo. Un verdadero amigo. Sintió como él estaba paralizado, seguramente de la confusión, igual que hacía unos años cuando le abrazó por su cumpleaños y no supo cómo reaccionar. Rió.

Entonces él reaccionó, pero no la separó de él, sino que puso una de sus manos en la cabeza de ella, mirando hacía el vacío, reconociendo en su cabeza que había echado de menos a esa mujer. Pero algo más le pasaba... Algo que olvidó hace mucho. ¿Por qué recordaba _eso_ ahora?

"Capitán Kuchiki, Zaraki-taicho están aq-... ¿Capitán?" Renji entró en la sala seguidos del gran capitán, que a su vez estaba con su Lt., con Ikkaku y con Yumichika. Byakuya pestañeó sorprendido y Aki se separó de él repentinamente, sintiendo una extraña rojez en las mejillas. No porque le haya abrazado, sino porque les hayan pillado abrazados.

Los cuatro estaban perplejos ante la escena que estaban viendo. El hombre de hielo abrazaba a una persona, a una mujer. Yachiru puso una mueca y miró a Kenpachi, queriendo decirle que sacase a Aki de ahí. No le gustaba que Aki estuviera con Byakuya, ella quería que Aki estuviera con su _Ken-chan_.

"Um... ¿Buenas?" Aki por fin soltó, rascándose la nuca.

"¡Hola, limón!"

"¿Limón? ¿En serio?" Aki preguntó a la pequeña chica, la cual saltó sobre la mesa del despacho de Byakuya, viendo de reojo como fruncía un poco el ceño cuando la niña daba vueltas, recordando que no aguantaba los niños y tampoco a los de la Onceava División, así que como Yachiru era una mezcla de los dos, quizás era por eso la razón de su comportamiento.

"¡Hai, Limón! Hemos venido a decirte que han encerrado a Shadow por atacar a algunos hombres de la Doceava! ¡Son todos unos tontos!"

"¿QUÉ?" ella gruñó, mirándola, luego mirando a Kenpachi, el cual tenía el rostro negro. "¿Es eso cierto?" apretó los dientes.

"Hai." Yachiru respondió. "¡Pero yo sé la verdad, Aki-channnn! ¡En realidad ellos querían experimentar con el gatito porque tenían jaulas y más cosas! ¡Lo vi todo!" ella sonrió todo el rato, aunque la mirada de Aki era cada vez más negra, llena de ganas de matar.

"Eso significa que tendré una preciosa charla con Mayuri y que quizás no acabe bien..." murmuró, un aura verde saliendo de ella, su reiatsu aumentando su presión.

"No te aconsejo que luches contr-"

"Byakuya." ella gruñó y él abrió un poco los ojos. Conocía ese tono. La última vez que ella lo usó frente a él fue cuando él le cortó el pelo hasta los hombros en una pelea. Y sufrió un precio muy caro por ello. "No. Te. Metas. Ya volveré." y salió por la puerta en busca de Shadow y de Mayuri. Especialmente de Mayuri, puesto que le tenía que decir unas palabras.

* * *

_Bueno, si, si, lo sé, he metido más Byakuya x OC que Kenpachi x OC pero no se preocupen. De todas formas, este fic pienso hacerlo más largo, asín que, cariños míos, va a durar. De todas formas voy a meter algo de acción en el próximo (o sino, en el 4º capítulo jajaja) _

_Por ahora aún presento el pasado de ella y tal. También meteré ALGO de antiguo Mayuri x OC, amor por parte de Mayuri solo, ya como dije en el primer capítulo y no digo más. Juejue, así que sus esperáis para el siguiente capítulo, JUAJUAJUA._

_Besis! x3 xD_


	3. Ch 3: ¿Una cita con?

Ella gruñó frente a la jaula que la separaba de su mascota. Shadow estaba sentado y tenía la pata delantera, la izquierda, rota. Estaba lamiendo la herida mientras la mirada, ella podía ver cómo le dolía y más rabia le daba.

Estaba en la Doceava División esperando a que Mayuri se presentase, observando a los guardias que miraban con recelo al animal enjaulado, seguramente teniendo ganas de pegarle, pero ella no lo permitiría. Sabía que ya se había expandido el rumor de que le arrancó un brazo a un hombre sin ningún problema y ellos deberían saber que si le volvían a hacer algo a Shadow, muchos sufrirían. La pantera la acompañó desde hacía tanto que era como parte de ella.

De todas formas, ella aún esperaba que alguno de los guardias reconociese que fue él el que pegó a Shadow. Podía ver arañazos y mordiscos bastante profundos en algunos de ellos y por lo que sabía, mandó a dos al hospital. Le guiñó un ojo a Shadow al enterarse... _Buen chico_.

"Oh, Aki-san, ¡cuánto tiempo!" ella gruñó un insulto mientras levantaba una ceja, cruzaba los brazos y empezaba a dar golpecitos en el suelo con el pie. _Ese hombre_ la irritaba. En serio, le daban ganas de matar a alguien cada vez que estaba con él en la sala.

"Mayuri. Si, y desgraciadamente no fue suficiente tiempo..." murmuró lo último, mirando como la pantera levantaba la cabeza, divertido, aunque cauteloso. Ella sabía que Shadow era mucho más listo que cualquier felino, puesto que el reiatsu de su zanpakuto le hizo así, más inteligente y fuerte que cualquier otra pantera.

"¡Me alegro que estés aquí! ¿Qué te trae por mi fantástico laboratorio?" preguntó como si de nada se tratase.

"Sabes perfectamente por qué estoy aquí." Se volvió hacía él, encontrándoselo a solo unos centímetros de su cara, mirándola a los ojos con el mismo interés de siempre.

"¡Oh! ¡Si! El felino. Un espécimen muy interesante. No logro entender de dónde procede exactamente, puesto que no hay ninguna constancia en datos de que haya un felino tan grande y tan... ¿Cómo decirlo? Si, inteligente... Y estratega, puesto que ha metido en el hospital a 3 de mis hombres..." murmuró, cada vez perdiéndose más en su mente, rascándose la mejilla con interés.

"Es que come mucha fibra. Ahora suéltalo." gruñó ella, sacándole de su mundo imaginario.

"¿Por qué debería hacerlo?" él se hizo el inocente.

"Porque te lo ordeno yo." su voz se hacía cada vez más grave y amenazadora.

"Hm. No me convence... A no ser, querida..." un escalofrío se le pasó por la médula cuando él la llamó _querida_, sabiendo que algo malo iba a ocurrir.

"¿A no ser QUÉ?" él se acercó más a ella, pero Aki no tenía intención de moverse de su sitio, tal que sus narices empezaron a tocarse.

"A no ser que aceptes una cena conmigo." sonrió, mostrando sus dientes dorados y ella casi tuvo que aguantar echar a correr.

"¿Por qué haría yo tal cosa?" ella puso una mueca de disgusto. Él solo sonrió más.

"Sino no obtendrás a tu... animal." miró a la pantera con una mueca pero se volvió a ella otra vez sonriendo. "Y quizás podríamos hablar."

"¿Hablar? Me disecarás antes de acabar el postre." ella murmuró y él lo escuchó, echando una de sus extrañas y poco frecuentes risas. Incluso algunos guardias pestañearon confundidos.

"Ah, mujeres." ella levantó una ceja. "Te prometo, querida..." otra vez esa palabra. "Que disfrutarás de la cena. ¿Qué tal esta noche? ¿Hmm?" cada vez que hablaba se acercaba más a ella.

"Argh. Vale." ella dio un paso atrás. "Pero en este mismo instante sueltas a Shadow." ordenó.

Y para más sorpresa de los demás, lo hizo encantado, mientras ella juraba en la mente, sabiendo que aquella noche iba a ser un infierno. Un incómodo infierno.

* * *

"Bien hecho, chico." acarició la cabeza de Shadow mientras salían de la Cuarta División, Unohana-san sonriéndoles desde la entrada mientras ellos se iban. Tal como se acordaba, era tan maternal como siempre.

La pantera ronroneó mientras acariciaba su cabeza en su muslo, ella ya sabiendo a donde ir. Los árboles de flores de cerezo de la Sexta División. Era el sitio más precioso que nunca ha visto y tenía que darle las gracias a Byakuya por arreglar ese sitio.

"¡Mi Aki-chaaaaa-! ¡Aww, Nanao-chiii! ¡Eso me ha dolido!" ella rió incluso antes de darse la vuelta, sabiendo quién era perfectamente.

"Hola, Shunsui. Ise-san, buenos días." Nanao se arregló las gafas mientras se acercaba junto a su capitán a ella, sacando un _ejem_ bajo.

"Buenos días, Kimura-san. Desearía que estuviera con mi Capitán durante mi ausencia y se encargara que no se meta en líos. ¿Podría usted...?" Aki sonrió.

"¡Ah! ¡Claro! Intentaré que no le levante la falda a ninguna chica." ella sonrió. "Y deja las formalidades, llámame Aki, por favor." Nanao sonrió también.

"'Eh, no soy un niño pequeño... ¿Por qué me tratáis como un niño pequ-? ¡AWW!" Shunsui se llevó otro libro detrás de la nuca y se calló, mientras Nanao se aclaraba la garganta, ignorándole.

"Como desees, Aki-san... Puedes llamarme Nanao también." las mujeres se sonrieron y justo después de que Nanao se fuera, Aki miró a Shunsui con nostalgia.

"¿Qué tal si elegimos un buen techo para dormir, nee?" Shunsui dijo, señalando el techo de la Quinta División. La morena le mandó una sonrisa pícara y los dos acabaron tumbados en el pecho, mirando el atardecer.

"Me recuerda muchísimo a Lisa." ella susurró y él la entendió.

"Son como madre e hija." él también se puso nostálgico, recordando a su antigua Lt. que era completamente igual a Nanao, excepto por la perversión.

"Shunsui, dime la verdad..."

"Desaparecieron." él sabía que tarde o temprano lo iba a preguntar y sabía que...

"Es mentira." Shunsui sonrió, pero no podía decirle la verdad.

"Eso me informaron a mi." él se encogió los hombros, sacando una botella de sake de la manga. Ella sonrió, puesto que no había cambiado mucho.

"Eso es también mentira." Los dos sonrieron. "Pero lo averiguaré yo solita, ya que tu no me lo quieres decir." suspiró, volviendo la mirada para el atardecer, el cielo cada vez más oscuro, solo quedaba una línea anaranjada, hacía el rojo puro. "Ahora dame un poco de eso..."

Rieron y compartieron unas copas, él sacando más y más botellas de sake, quién sabe de dónde, hasta que se quedaron tumbados mirando las estrellas.

"¿Has hablado con Byakuya?" Shunsui dijo divertido. Ella infló las mejillas, odiando el hecho de haberle dicho hace unos años sobre quién le gustaba.

"Pues si. Y eso me recuerda... Tengo una cita..." murmuró, pensando que ya era hora de ir a la cita con Mayuri. Mierda.

"¿Con Byakuya?" Shunsui se levantó de su sitio sorprendido. No, no solo sorprendido. ¡Estupefacto!

"No. ¿Por qué iba a salir con Byakuya?" se puso un poco roja. "Con... -uri..."

"¿Con quién?" él pestañeó, bebiendo directamente de la botella.

"Mayuri." él escupió el sake.

"¿¡Qué!?" rió a más no poder, mientras ella se echaba atrás hasta ponerse en la barriga de la pantera, la cual dormía con gusto.

"Si. Y creo que llego tarde."

* * *

La puerta de su habitación sonó y ella puso una mueca mientras se arreglaba un vestido que le había comprado Shunsui como broma para que estuviera preciosa en su cita con Mayuri.

Será cabrón. Se dijo, mientras se bajaba el vestido que le enseñaba los muslos. En realidad la favorecía bastante. Su figura alta era esbelta, mostraba sus piernas bronceadas haciéndolas parecer largas y apetecibles, se pegaba a su pecho y cintura, mostrando sus curvas envueltas en la tela roja del vestido. Su pelo estaba suelto, a lo loco, sobre los hombros, llegándole hasta la cintura. Aún así, su mueca no le pegaba.

Con cada minuto que pasaba, más nerviosa se ponía... Hasta que... Alguien llamó a la puerta y ella adivinó que debía de ser Mayuri. Pero se equivocó.

"¡Hola, Aki-channnn!" ella no miró a la pequeña niña, sino que miró a Kenpachi, el cual tenía cara de pocos amigos solo hasta que se la encontró en ese vestido tan ajustado que abrazaba su figura. De repente se sintió un poco incómoda con su mirada así que se aclaró la garganta mientras Yachiru gritaba. "¡Ohhh! ¡Estás guapísima! ¡Ken-chan, yo quiero un vestido así!" la pelirrosa puso una mueca desde la espalda de Kenpachi.

"Calla. Tu no podrás llevar eso nunca..." murmuró él, en realidad perdido en los ojos de Aki, los cuales estaban muy abiertos y observó como sus mejillas estaban rosadas, seguramente de la vergüenza. En realidad eso nunca le pasaba. Cuando una mujer le veía no se ponía roja, sino que temblaba de miedo...

"¡Aki! ¡Hemos venido a jugar!" Yachiru tiró las manos en el aire con alegría y la hizo sonreír. Esa niñita era encantadora.

"A mi me ha arrastrado..." Kenpachi confesó, cruzando los brazos y mirando a otro lado, pero luego se arrepintió, puesto que se encontró con la cara del mismo Kurotsuchi. Puso un careto y dijo: "¿Qué hace éste aquí en mi división?"

"Oh, um... Está conmigo..." Aki dijo débilmente. En realidad ni siquiera sabía por qué se comportaba así. De repente estaba cabreada y justo cuando el gran capitán se acercaba, parecía bipolar. ¿Era porque él la intimidaba? Qué raro, nunca antes nadie la intimidó... Tanto.

"Aki-san tiene razón, _Zaraki-san_." el nombre de Kenpachi salió como si le diera asco decirlo. Mayuri no llevaba el maquillaje de siempre, sino que llevaba una extraña máscara, igual que su maquillaje.

"¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Se te ha quemado la cara con uno de tus estúpidos inventos? Mejor, nos ahorras el horror de verte..." Kenpachi murmuró peligrosamente. Aki soltó una risa y los dos hombres la miraron. Kenpachi puso una mueca. "¿Y qué hace éste aquí?"

"Tenemos una cita." Mayuri respondió antes de que Aki pudiera decir nada.

"¿Una cita con el payaso, Aki-chan? ¡Ewwww! ¡Deberías salir con Ken-chan!" Yachiru puso una mueca y Kenpachi sacó un _Tsch_.

"Hm, ella no saldría con un espécimen como él." Mayuri soltó, cogiendo del brazo a Aki y tirándola hacía él. Llevaba un traje, aunque con esa extraña máscara, nada podría favorecerle. Aki entonces se cabreó.

"¿Y tú qué sabes?" ella le gruñó, tirando de su brazo hasta escapar de sus manos, haciendo que Yachiru soltara un chillido de la emoción. Luego la morena se paró a pensar lo que dijo. ¿Acababa de reconocer que saldría con Zaraki Kenpachi? Se volvió a mirarle de reojo y vio clara sorpresa en el rostro de él. "Em... nos tenemos que ir. Yachiru, si quieres jugar con Shadow, está dentro..." señaló la casa mientras Mayuri la tiraba otra vez, todo el tiempo mirando a Kenpachi de reojo, el cual seguía sorprendido.

* * *

"Me agrada que hayas aceptado, Aki." Mayuri se sentó en una mesa en un caro restaurante del Primer Distrito, juntando los dedos y ella supo que la observaba con cautela. Siempre lo hacía. Un escalofrío le recorrió la médula.

"Me obligaste, ¿te acuerdas?" le recordó. Él asintió.

"Interesante vestido. ¿Lo compraste para esta ocasión?" ella sintió como él sonreía debajo de esa máscara. Solo se le podían ver sus ojos dorados y sabía por ese brillo que se divertía, en su extraña manera.

"En realidad ni siquiera me lo he comprado yo." dijo indiferente, tomando la carta que el camarero le daba, viendo como la miraba lascivo. Ella le puso una mueca y miró por encima de la carta por el plato más caro, daba igual de qué fuera. Sonrió en sus adentros.

"Traiga de sus mejores vinos. YA." Mayuri ordenó rápidamente, haciendo que el pobre hombre diese un salto del susto, sabiéndose muy bien los rumores sobre el loco capitán de la Duodécima División, así que salió corriendo hacía quién sabe dónde.

"Ya que estamos más cómodos, quizás debería quitarme esto." él murmuró para sí. Ella levantó una ceja pero se quedo curiosa cuando él llevó su mano a su máscara y se la quitó lentamente. Muy, muy lentamente, como para hacerla sufrir. Desde siempre quiso saber cómo era él debajo de todo ese maquillaje._ A lo mejor lleva el maquillaje debajo de esa máscara_. Se dijo, pero su respiración se le paró al ver el tono bronceado de su piel y sus ojos dorados. Sus cejas eran azules, así que... Su pelo era azul natural. Si no estuviera loco, Aki quizás le hubiera encontrado atractivo... Bueno, estaba bueno, pero nada más... Incluso sus dientes estaban blancos, sonriendo tal como él hacía siempre con todo ese maquillaje, pero le veía diferente.

"¿Sorprendida, querida?" él sonreía, sabiendo que su plan y sus investigaciones iban bien.

"Hm. Siempre quise saber qué había detrás de todo ese maquillaje." ella se encogió los hombros, al mismo tiempo que el camarero llegaba con el mejor vino de la casa, abiendolo y poniéndole en una copa. Bebió mientras le mirada, viendo su rostro desorientado. "¿Pasa algo?"

"No concuerda..." Ella entrecerró los ojos, sin poder dejar de memorizar su rostro.

"¿No concuerda el qué?" Mayuri pestañeó, luego sonrió otra vez, descansando su barbilla sobre sus manos.

"Nada de gran importancia. Te preguntarás la verdadera razón por la que estás aquí..."

"La verdad es que si." entrecerró más los ojos.

"Tu reiatsu, querida, me fascina." él reconoció.

"Vale, muy bien. ¿Y? Ah, deja de llamarme querida, me molesta." Aki sonrió, memorizando su cuadrada mandíbula, la curvatura de sus labios hacía arriba en una sonrisa calculadora. De repente puso una de sus manos cubiertas por un guante blanco sobre las manos de ella.

"Muy bien. Háblame más de-"

"¡AKI-CHANNN!" Mayuri de repente cerró los ojos y se puso tenso, jurando un insulto bajo, el cual Aki escuchó.

"Niña insolente, interrumpiendo un momento tan importante..." murmuraba y murmuraba.

"¡AKI! ¡HEMOS VENIDO A CENAR CON VOSOTROS!"

"¡Rawrrrr!" Aki se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con una saltarina Yachiru, un gran Kenpachi detrás de ella con un aura amarillo a su alrededor, esos dos Shinigamis que siempre iban con ellos, Ikkaku y Yumichika, Shadow, Shunsui y Jushiro, los dos sonriendo raro y mirando la mano que Mayuri tenía puesta sobre la de ella.

"Em, ¿hola?"

"¡Y el payaso invita!" Yachiru gritó, saltando a la mesa, abrazando a Aki, la cual miró a Mayuri con una sonrisa.

"Maldita niña-"

"Ten cuidado de cómo hablas, Kurotsuchi." Kenpachi le advirtió.

"Ah, calma, calma. ¡Cenemos!" Jushiro entró en escena y apartó a Aki de Mayuri y dándole un dulce abrazo.

* * *

Si, era una noche infernal. E incómoda... Y... ¡Argh! ¿Sobreviviría?

* * *

_La gente me pregunta cómo hago mis Fics... ¿Os cuento qué? Me los invento en el momento y a lo mejor no son una buena idea, como por ejemplo esto de la cita con Mayuri XD Quizás nadie quiera leer más de ahora en adelante, pero bueno. En el próximo capítulo mucho Kenpachi x Aki, nee. OS GUSTARÁ. Y entrará Byakuya, eje eje eje eje eje._

_Saludines a toditos! :3_

_Aki: DDDDDDDDDDDDx Serás zo***, ¡me has metido en una cita con MAYURI! ¿EN SERIO? ¡TE MATARÉ!_

_Autora: ¬¬ Shu, sino no habrá nada de Kenpachi. Es para hacerle celoso. ¡YA LO ENTENDERÁS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO! Dx_

_Aki: ¡Más te vale que esté celoso! Dx_


	4. Ch 4: El bar

_Aki: ¡WOW! ¿En serio acaba así? O.O" No suelo sentir mucha vergüenza, pero... Ah, da igual. *se le caen las babas al pensar cómo acaba el capítulo*_

_Autora: *orgullosa de si misma* Si. Así acaba. ¡Pero vosotros tenéis que leerlo! Os gustará. XD Creo... o.o_

_Aki: e.e Os dais cuenta que ella escribió eso para haceros leer, ¿no?_

_Autora: Es muy evidente, ¿no? jajaja. ¡Pero bueno! En este capítulo hay por fin un poco de Kenp-_

_Aki: Un poco, dice... *se muere de vergüenza* _

_Autora: ¬¬... Un poco de Kenpachi x OC (Aki). **¡DISFRUTEN!**_

* * *

Aki intentó taparse la sonrisa con la mano mientras Yachiru le tocaba el rostro sin maquillar de Mayuri, cada momento sorprendiéndose de que era _humano_. Ella miraba de reojo a Shunsui, el cual estaba igual, o peor, puesto que se había bebido dos o tres botellas de sake, así que eso de aguantar la risa era un reto para él.

Ikkaku gruñía y se peleaba con Yumichika porque este seguía en su proprio mundo donde él era el más guapo de todos. Aparte, Yachiru le llamó bombilla antes de llegar a la cena, así que estaba echando fuego y casi empezó una pelea con el pobre camarero del cual Aki se compadecía.

Jushiro acariciaba la cabeza de Shadow, el cual había aparecido en la mitad de la cena y se había comido el plato entero de Mayuri, por el cual no pudo evitar sentir un poco de pena. Luego estaba Kenpachi, que gruñía de vez en cuando pero siempre estaba callado... Y bueno, llegaba ella, la cual estaba sentada entre Shunsui y Kenpachi. Al lado de Kenpachi estaban Ikkaku, Yumichika y luego Yachiru, aunque ésta ahora revoloteaba el pelo de Mayuri sacando unos sonidos de sorpresa. Al lado de Shunsui, claramente, estaba Jushiro junto a Shadow.

Ella miró el plato, removiendo la carne cuidadosamente hecha sin ganas de comer.

"¡Nee, Aki-chan! ¿Quieres un poco de sake?" Shunsui pegó su mejilla a la de ella. La morena sonrió, apartándole un poco, pero aceptando la botella. "¡Así me gusta! ¡Qué pena que sea mi última botella!" Shunsui puso una mueca y le dio a Aki, luego a Kenpachi, el cual estuvo bebiendo con él desde el principio.

"Me sorprende que no te hayas muerto de un coma etílico. ¿Cuántas botellas llevas ya, Shunsui?" Aki le miró duro. Él sacó un gruñido.

"¡Ah! ¡Aki-chan, eres como Nanao!" se quejó. Aki suspiró y miró a Kenpachi, solo sorprendiéndose de ver que la estaba mirando duramente. Se miraron unos pocos segundos y ella abrió la boca, por fin rompiendo el silencio que se creó entre ellos dos.

"Um, Zaraki-sa-"

"Kenpachi." ella pestañeó.

"¿Huh?"

"Deja las formalidades, me molestan." gruñó. Ella asintió y sonrió.

"Bueno, _Kenpachi_,..." los dos se quedaron sonriéndose, en realidad no sabiendo ni por qué. Jushiro y Shunsui se miraron y se sonrieron, luego siguieron hablando con Mayuri, en realidad intentando molestarle para que quisiese irse antes de la cena, pero sabían que por su orgullo, no abandonaba. Al otro lado de la mesa, igual hicieron Ikkaku y Yumichika. Todos sabían que algo estaba pasando. "¿Cómo es que has venido aquí? Por lo que escuché, no te llevas muy bien con la Duodécima División..."

"Hmm." él tragó el último sorbo de sake y miró la botella irritado, esperando que de repente apareciese más alcohol para poder evitar responder a su pregunta. "Yachiru insistió." en realidad no insistió ni un minuto. Aki sonrió, mirando a la pequeña diablilla, la cual ahora le preguntaba al capitán de la Doceava División si era transexual. Se escucharon las risas de Shunsui y de Ikkaku que llenaron todo el restaurante. Aki no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa divertida.

"Si, Mayuri, respondele a la niña..." Shunsui dijo entre risas, a lo cual Mayuri se limitó a gruñir palabrotas mientras cruzaba los brazos. Sus ojos dorados de él se encontraron con los de Aki y se miraron un segundo.

"¿Cómo que no tenéis sake?¿Qué clase de restaurante es éste?" Kenpachi le gruñó al camarero de siempre, el cual estaba al borde de los nervios, a punto de llorar. Aki rompió el contacto de los ojos con Mayuri y miró al camarero, el cual la miró suplicando ayuda. Ella suspiró un gruñido y le puso una mano en el hombro a Kenpachi.

"¿Sabes qué? He visto un bar muy bueno a unos distritos de distancia. ¿Qué tal si vamos a por sake, eh?" le sugirió a Kenpachi, diciéndole con los ojos que quería salir de ahí. Él le miró sorprendido, puesto que primero, le había tocado tan casualmente. En realidad muchos tenían miedo de estar a unos 10 metros de él, pero ella no. Y segundo, ella le estaba sugiriendo de salir de ahí juntos. Parecía que esa mujer no tenía sentido común. Bueno, en realidad no le iba a hacer nada, pero le sorprendía... Y le hacía sentir algo raro.

Sonrió y se levantó de la mesa, Aki levantando una ceja.

"Nos vamos. Yachiru, te quedas con Ikkaku." Ikkaku asintió y Yachiru sonrió, saltando por la mesa hasta alcanzar a Aki, abrazándola del cuello y estrujándola con fuerza, cortándole un poco el aire. Justo cuando Aki iba a abrir la boca, Kenpachi gruñó:

"Yachiru, le haces daño. ¿Qué te he dicho de controlar tu fuerza?" le gruñó a la niña, la cual se separó de Aki sonriendo. Ella miró a Kenpachi y vio su rostro firme, aunque también el amor en sus ojos. Aki sonrió y le revoloteó el pelo a Yachiru.

"No pasa nada, no me ha hecho daño. Por cierto, que fuerte eres, bicho." y le dio un besito en la mejilla a la pelirrosa, la cual sonrió más, saltando a darle otro abrazo, más fuerte, pero antes de que pudiese hacerle daño a Aki, Kenpachi la tiró del cuello de su uniforme y la puso sobre la mesa.

"Pero Aki-san, aún no hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar-"

"¡Padre!" todos pestañearon al ver a Nemu Kurotsuchi entrando por la puerta del restaurante, respirando con dificultad.

"Maldita cría." Mayuri gruñó, todos mirándole con curiosidad.

"¡Padre, hay un problema en la planta 23!" en el rostro normalmente inmuto de Nemu se veía alarma, por lo cual eso significaba que habían problemas de verdad. Mayuri soltó otro insulto.

"Insolente niña. Muy bien." él tenía las manos en puños. Fue hacía su hija y la agarró de la muñeca, tirándola hacía la salida con fuerza.

De repente se escuchó un ruido de molestia, ahora todos mirando a Ikkaku.

"¿Qué? ¿No os molesta como la trata? Como si fuera basura... Será hijo de p-"

"E-Eh, p-perdón. L-La cuenta está aquí." el camarero salió de la nada y puso la cuenta sobre la mesa.

"¡Ohh! ¡Pongalo a nombre de Mayuri Kurotsuchi, capitán de la Doceava División!" Shunsui dijo alegremente y todos sonrieron. "Bueno, Aki-cha-... ¿Aki?"

"¿Huh, Capitán?" Yumichika preguntó, inspeccionando la sala.

Se fueron.

* * *

"¿Éste es el bar?" Kenpachi miró un bar de aspecto mugriento, lleno de hombres en la entrada, los cuales jugaban poker apostando dinero y quién sabe qué más. Tenían caras peligrosas. En realidad eso no le importaba, puesto que muchos bares de su división eran así, pero se sorprendía al saber que la mujer, comparada con él, pequeña, solía ir a ese bar a beber. Miró con expresión de incredulidad a la morena, la cual le mandó una mueca.

"¿Qué? ¿Una mujer no puede venir por aquí?" luego ella sonrió, señalándole con la cabeza que entrase. Empezó a andar hacía la entrada cuando los hombres levantaron la cabeza.

"Oh, una mujer."

"Vaya, hola bombón."

"Lo que te haría yo a t... ¿K-K-Kimura-s-san?" las cartas de juego de un hombre se le cayeron de las manos, el cigarro de otro se le cayó de la boca y de repente todos se levantaron e hicieron una reverencia. Kenpachi les miró divertido, luego miró a Aki, la cual solo sonreía, preguntándose cómo se habrá ganado el respeto de todos esos.

"Hola, chicos. ¡Cuánto tiempo! Unos 130 años, diría yo." la sonrisa de ella se amplió. "Y me alegra saber que no me habéis perdido el respeto... Sino se tendría que repetir lo de la última vez." murmuró peligrosamente. Algunos abrieron los ojos mientras otros susurraban preguntas...

"¿Quien es ella, Dante?" Un hombre con un parche en el ojo derecho y una gran cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda salió del bar, sonriendo a la pregunta.

"¿Ella? Ella es tu peor pesadilla. Venga, ¡entra! ¡Celebremos! Oh... Vaya, veo que tienes compañía, Aki-san."

"Hm. Él es Zaraki Kenpachi." unos hombres soltaron un grito de miedo.

"¿Z-Z-Z...K-K-Ke...?"

"Aham." miró a Kenpachi, el cual miraba la escena en realidad muy divertido. Luego se miraron y ella le levantó una ceja. "¿Entramos?"

"Hm. Mientras tengan sake." él se encogió los hombros, sonriendo como un lobo, mirándola con interés, preguntándose quién era ella en realidad.

"Claro que tenemos. Y para Aki-san tenemos del mejor."

Los dos se sentaron en las mesas más privadas, en una esquina del bar. En realidad el bar era muy cómodo y bien cuidado, la mesa en la cual estaban era muy limpia. Ellos estaban sentados sobre un sofá rojo de piel, también bien cuidado, un poco apartados de la música del bar y de todo el jaleo.

"¡Salud por la vuelta de Aki!"

"¡Salud!" se escucharon algunos gritos por la sala y los hombres sonreían. Kenpachi bebió el sake y se sorprendió al ver que era, verdaderamente, del bueno.

"Buen sitio..." reconoció al mirar el entorno.

"Si. Lo es. En realidad la primera vez que vine aquí lo destrocé..." Aki rió, bebiendo de su sake, y no de la taza, sino simplemente de la botella. Él sonrió, sus ojos brillando con interés.

"¿Por qué?" Sus ojos se encontraron y los de ella tenían algo juguetón en ellos.

"Bueno..."

Se escuchó una risa. La risa de Dante.

"¿Ves esta cicatriz? Ella me la hizo. Tuve que ahorrar bastante para volver a reformar el bar, Aki-san." dijo con diversión. "Pero así ella se ganó el respeto de mis hombres..." miró con orgullo a la joven mujer. "Y por lo que escuché, te has ganado el respeto de muchos en estos años, Aki-san." Aki levantó la botella de sake y bebió.

"¿Sabes? Todo ese tiempo en Rugokai y eché de menos este bar." los dos rieron y Dante se fue a servir más mesas, pero no antes de poner unas cuantas botellas más de sake en la mesa y decir que invitaba la casa.

"Eres bastante famosa." Kenpachi dijo fingiendo ningún interés.

"Tu también." Aki sonrió de lado, viendo como la gente observaba el dúo más peligroso que vio nunca. "Me sorprende..."

"¿Hn?" él la miró de reojo mientras bebía.

"Que le hayas matado. ¿Qué pasó?" pero Kenpachi solo se encogió los hombros, pensando en el antiguo capitán de su actual división. Ella sonrió de lado, aunque entrecerrando los ojos, suponiendo que no le iba a responder, y lo aceptó.

"¡Aki-san! ¡Ven!" Dante salió, sonriendo abiertamente, señalándole con la mano a la morena que fuese en su dirección. Ella puso una mueca pero luego le sonrió a Kenpachi y se levantó, yendo a conocer a su hija de algunos años de edad, la cual miraba con admiración a la mujer.

Kenpachi se recostó en el sofá, poniendo las piernas sobre la pequeña mesa de enfrente suya y la observó como le revoloteaba el pelo, pero de repente escuchó algo...

"...-y asesinó a un hombre en el distrito 80."

"¿¡En serio!?" él miró de reojo a un grupo de hombres que susurraban como unas mujeres que se juntaban en una esquina para cotillear, aunque con miedo en la cara, mirando también a Aki.

"¡Si! Y por lo que escuché fue por salvar a alguien. Dicen que es una heroína. Algo como la heroína del pueblo... Mató a un mafioso, _Takayama_."

"¿Sakato T-Takayama? P-Pero si... Pensaba que murió de muerte natural..."

"¡Mentiras! Los miembros de su grupo de mafiosos... cabrones maldecidos..." uno de los hombres, mayor, con canas, tenía una mueca, aunque miraba aún a la chica, admiración en los ojos. "...mintieron para protegerse, para que no se piensen que son débiles."

"No me lo puedo creer... ¿ELLA?" un chico mucho más joven especuló.

"Es fácil de creer... Yo he vivido lo que ella causó aquí hace 129 años y pico. Vaya desastre." otro más, de mediana edad, calvo, negaba con la cabeza, pero sonreía.

"Claro." el viejo asintió. Kenpachi miró otra vez a Aki, la cual le daba un golpe en el hombro a Dante.

"Dicen que los Takayama aún quieren venganza..."

"Claro que la quieren. Si ella ha sido capaz de matar a Sakato Takayama, el peor de los diablos del Distrito 80, muchos ahora tendrán la atención en ella..." todos asistieron.

El gran capitán ahora dejó de escucharles, puesto que hablaban de quién-sabe-qué otras cosas, viendo como Aki se acercaba a él, sonriendo satisfecha.

"¡Qué niña más adorable!" se dijo, mirando para atrás. Kenpachi sonrió. "En realidad me recuerda a Yachiru..." sus ojos se encontraron.

"A Yachiru le gustas..." él dijo, encogiéndose los hombros, mandando ahí un mensaje entre líneas. Ella sonrió sin captarlo.

"A mi también me gusta. ¡Y, Dios, qué fuerza tiene!" los dos rieron y empezaron a hablar de como la niña le tiraba para todos lados, arrastrándole, así que necesitaba tener bastante fuerza para hacerlo. Kenpachi parecía hablar fuerte, pero ella notaba el tono de afección que ponía al hablar de su pequeña hijita, que al parecer, se la encontró y viajó con ella hasta ahí. Luego, no supo cómo, él mencionó el distrito 80, solo queriendo ver su reacción...

Aki puso una mueca horrible.

"No quiero volver por ahí." susurró ella.

"¿Ah, no? Pensaba que podías con algunos idiotas de ahí." Kenpachi la retó, tirando una botella detrás del sofá en el que estaban. Ella rió un poco.

"No, es que... me trae malos recuerdos." y no dijo más.

Para la no-sé-cuánta botella, Aki se encontraba un poco mareada, y junto al momento de silencio, nada incómodo, sino bastante confortable, entre ellos dos, tenía sueño, así que dejó caer su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, pero su cabeza cayó sobre el hombro de Kenpachi, el cual se la quedó mirando un buen rato sorprendido. E incómodo, pero parecía que ella no tenía intención de moverse. En realidad tampoco le molestaba.

Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba en otro mundo, y también parecía muy cansada, así que por acto reflejo, Kenpachi la rodeó con un brazo y la atrajo hacía su torso, el cual ella rodeó con un brazo, acurrucándose más hacía él. Cada movimiento que ella hacía le sorprendía más.

No pasaron ni diez minutos, pero para Kenpachi fueron una eternidad, en el buen sentido, aunque también le irritaba, puesto que sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago que le molestaba bastante. Ella de repente se movió, no mucho, pero si abrió los ojos y se los rozó, y luego se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaba.

Aki, avergonzada más que nada, miró hacía arriba al sentir un gran brazo rodeándola, dándole calor. Aún seguía en el bar, pero había poca gente. Sus ojos lima se encontraron con el negro ojo carbón de él, el cual la observaba sin expresión alguna.

Kenpachi se esperaba que ella saltase, asustada y temblorosa, o a lo mejor asqueada, pero solo pudo ver (teniendo en cuenta de que veía un poco mal por el sake) un tinte rojo en sus mejillas. Los ojos de la chica estaban bien abiertos, los cuales, tomando una nota, eran preciosos. Sus labios ligeramente abiertos.

Aki sintió un escalofrío al sentir como él clavó su ojo en sus labios y no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior, analizando que causaba que se sintiera así, dándose cuenta al instante de que era él.

Kenpachi casi tenía ganas de lamerse los labios al ver como ella se mordía los suyos, dándole también ganas de morderlos él, de besarla, de tenerla... Y bueno, ¿por qué no? No sabía cuál sería su reacción pero acercó su rostro al de ella y pegaron sus labios.

Aki abrió un poco los ojos pero en su interior casi lo veía venir. Los cerró y se sorprendió besándole con la misma fuerza con la que él la besaba. Él la tiró hacía atrás, tumbándola sobre el rojo sofá, metiendo sus manos en su largo pelo y profundizando el beso.

Ninguno de los dos no se creía lo que estaba pasando, pero se seguían besando salvajemente... en frente de todos...


	5. Ch 5: Decisión

Sus lenguas se entrelazaron y empezaron a jugar en un baile prohibido, él le acariciaba la cintura, aún, después de ese intenso beso, no creyéndose de que esa mujer preciosa se lo devolvía con la misma intensidad, atrayéndole hacía ella, queriendo más.

Desgraciadamente, los dos se quedaron sin aliento por la intensidad del salvaje beso y se quedaron mirando a los ojos. Eso despertó completamente a la chica. Sus ojos lima le observaban, los carbón de él a ella... Ninguno sabía lo que pensaba el otro.

Se escuchó una risa. Dante.

"Tenéis suerte de que a estas horas ya no hay nadie, pero en serio, iros a un motel... Con todo el respeto del mundo, claro..." Dante se retiró cuando Kenpachi le mandó una de sus miradas asesinas, sin moverse de su sitio. ¿Y cuál era ese sitio? Estaba situado entre las piernas de la chica, ella rodeando su cintura con las piernas, queriendo no tener espacio entre ellos dos.

Luego se volvió hacía ella y vio como se mordía el labio. ¿Se estaba arrepintiendo? Pero aún podía ver el rojo en las mejillas de ella, y aunque no hubiera pensado en un principio, al conocerla por primera vez, que sería una mujer que se ponía roja así, le resultaba incluso más atractivo en ella. No era como las demás. Eso ya lo supo desde el primer momento.

Aki se moría de vergüenza y no sabía qué decirle al hombre que se negaba a moverse de encima suya. Abrió la boca para decirle cualquier cosa, aunque solo salió un _umm_ pobre. Él empezó otra vez a acercar su rostro a ella y Aki casi quiso entrecerrar los ojos, dispuesta a darle otro beso como el de antes, dispuesta a él, pero en el fondo de su mente aún sabía que eso estaba mal. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso?

Claramente porque sentía una atracción por ese hombre que nunca antes sintió por nadie, pero... ¿Estaba bien?

Sus labios se rozaron y ella casi le devolvió el beso, pero antes de que todo empezara de nuevo, ella puso sus manos sobre su pecho y le separó de ella, empujándole con delicadeza.

"Creo que..." murmuró, tragando saliva, intentando no mirarle. "... Voy a... baño. Si, tengo que..." Kenpachi pestañeó mientras Aki iba hacía el baño, casi como una cobarde que no se quería enfrentar a una lucha.

Gruñó y a siguió hacía donde ella iba.

Aki se miró en el espejo, viendo sus rosadas mejillas y su pelo revoloteado, aún sintiendo el calor de hace ni un minuto. Se arregló la ropa y suspiró, pero no pudo tranquilizarse mucho puesto que el hombre que tanto la ponía nerviosa entró en el baño de las mujeres, aunque daba igual, puesto que casi nadie lo utilizaba en ese bar.

"¿P-Pero qu-?"

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?" él gruñó, acercándose a ella lentamente. Ella pestañeó, dando un paso atrás. ¿Dónde estaba el coraje que tanto tenía y del que tanto se sentía orgullosa? Tragó saliva e intentó comportarse.

"Pues..."

Kenpachi dio otro paso hacía ella, pero esta vez ella recordó que era solo un hombre, que no podía dañarla. En realidad estaba segura que no le haría daño alguno. Se sentía segura con él, aún en ese instante, en el que gruñía como una bestia salvaje.

"Y luego corres... Escapando..." él dijo entre dientes, cogiéndola del brazo y tirándola hasta su pecho. La cabeza de ella le llegaba hasta la clavícula. Se abalanzó sobre ella y la empujó, sin hacerle daño, en la pared del baño, acercando su rostro al de ella. Aki sentía como el cosquilleo seguía ahí, pero junto a ese cosquilleo se formaba rabia, así que con las manos intentó empujarle de encima de ella, pero no pudo.

"¡No he salido corriendo!" dijo, pero luego lo pensó y tenía que reconocer que así lo hizo. Apretó los labios y le miró enfadada.

"¿Ah, no? Yo creo que si..." él le gruñó, no sabiendo por qué estaba cabreado en realidad. Y eso le ocurría desde que la conoció. Tenía una ligera idea... pero... Imposible.

"Pues no." ella dijo, defendiéndose inutilmente.

"Demuéstralo..." él le ordenó más que nada. Ella le puso una mueca y dudó por un instante. "¿A qué esperas? Cobard-" antes de que él pudiera acusarla otra vez de ser una cobarde, cosa que ella definitivamente no era, Aki le agarró de la nuca y le atrajo hacía ella, otra vez pegándose en un apasionado beso. Él la agarró del trasero y la levantó, empujándola en la pared con su cuerpo para mantener el equilibrio. Los dos sentían descargas eléctricas pasando por sus cuerpos, el deseo crecía y crecía. Ella metió su mano en su pelo y le quitó, sin querer, los cascabeles, aunque eso era lo que menos le importaba a Kenpacho en ese instante. Es más, casi era incapaz de pensar.

Ella se separó de él y le mordió el labio, haciéndole gruñir del gusto, luego se volvieron a besar con una fuerza que podría romper cielo y tierra. Las manos de él recorrían su cuerpo e igual hacían las de ella...

Por un instante se miraron y otra vez pasaba lo mismo que en el sofá del bar. No sabían lo que decirse... Aki, después de pensar, le puso una mueca...

"No soy..." Kenpachi levantó una ceja. "...una cobarde." Aki sabía que cayó en la trampa de él, de que él quería que le volviese a besar, pero le daba igual.

"¿Qué ha sido esto?" Kenpachi preguntó, sus labios rozándose al hablar. Ella miró al suelo.

"No tengo ni idea." murmuró. Él levantó su rostro con su mano.

"Más te vale saber lo que es..." le gruñó. La besó.

"No suelo hacer esto." reconoció ella, negando con la cabeza, de repente sintiéndose mal por haberle besado. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? No, en serio, ¿qué narices? ¿Qué eran esas mariposas en su estómago y qué coño hacían ahí? No debían estar ahí. Es más, ella juró que no quería volver a sentir esas cosas por ningún hombre.

Otra vez le apartó de ella. "Kenpachi, escucha..." se miraron a los ojos, él desde su altura parecía muy peligroso, incluida la mirada que le mandaba, no parecía una buena mezcla.

"Kenpachi... Aquí... no ha pasado nada..." cerró los ojos.

"¿Pero qu-?"

"Es lo mejor y lo sabes." soltó, pero ni siquiera ella sabía de qué hablaba. Sabía perfectamente que si se quedaba más al lado de este hombre, este hombre que conoció hace nada más de unos días... ¿Días? Un día y estaban haciendo lo que estaban haciendo. ¿Cómo era posible? Mientras ella se planteaba esas dudas existenciales, Kenpachi gruñía cada vez más, hasta que pareció completamente una bestia salvaje, pero justo cuando iba a abrir la boca para exigirle que se explicara, que explicara por qué intentaba poner una excusa inexistente a aquello, a lo lejos, fuera del baño, se escuchó una voz conocida para los dos. Una voz que para Aki era la salvación mientras que para Kenpachi era una maldición.

"¡Taicho!" Ikkaku Madarame, agarrado por el cuello por su Lt, la cual por cierto, en ese mismo instante le estaba mordiendo la cabeza, estaba exhausto. Había buscado a su capitán por muchísimos bares en Rugokai, en los primeros Distritos, pero no tuvo suerte. Éste era el último bar en el que quería buscar, puesto que no tenía fama muy buena. No es que le importase, pero sabía que Aki y su capitán no estarían ahí... Aunque bueno, por probar entró y llamó.

"¿Buscas al capitán Zaraki?" Dante, el cual acariciaba su mejilla, la de la cicatriz, sonreía mientras salía de la barra, observando la escena. Una niña de pelo rosa mordiéndole la cabeza a un calvo. Era bastante inimaginable.

"¡Lt, deja mi cabeza!" gruñó él. "Ehh... Si. ¿Le ha visto? Iba con una mujer alta, morena y..."

"-Y muy guapa. Si. Están-"

"Estamos aquí." Aki salió del baño, esquivando a Kenpachi para ponerse al lado de Dante, no sabiendo por qué, pero sintiéndose más segura. Kenpachi tenía una cara indescifrable, se estaba rascando la nuca mientras miraba a Ikkaku muy serio. De repente Ikkaku se puso muy tenso.

"¡Ken-channn, tengo sueñoooo." Yachiru se quejó, saltando sobre su hombro, pero en vez de ir en su espalda, Kenpachi la mantuvo entre sus brazos. Eran sobre las 2 de la madrugada y la pobre niña tenía sueño. Aki miró con ternura (una ternura que dejó de sentir hace mucho) como padre e hija estaban ahí juntos, aunque aún seguía sintiendo esa excitación que antes sintió. Kenpachi y ella juntaron las miradas y se quedaron mirándose unos pocos segundos, haciendo que el ambiente entre todos fuese incómodo. Incluso Ikkaku, el cual no presenció nada, pudo adivinar que pasó algo entre ellos dos.

Kenpachi de repente separó los labios para hablar. Los ojos de ella se clavaron en su boca, esperando que dijera algo, pero de repente Yachiru empezó a quejarse más alto.

"¡Ken-chan! ¡Tengo sueño! ¡Vamos a casa! ¡TENGO SUEÑO!" su tono de voz iba incrementado cada vez más y molestaba más y más a Kenpachi. Éste le gruñó un _vale_ bajito pero siguió mirando a Aki.

"Me tengo que ir, muñeca, pero-"

"¿Muñeca?" Ikkaku interrumpió, aunque Kenpachi siguió hablando.

"Te veré por la mañana. Quiero hablar contigo." Kenpachi la advirtió con la mirada de que si no la veía, la buscaría por todos lados. Si, era capaz, así que ella asintió, las ganas de desaparecer de ahí se hacían inmensas.

"¡KEN-CHAN!" Yachiru gritó por última vez y Kenpachi, en un gruñido, desapareció, dejando a la chica con los dos hombres.

"Um... ¿Qué ha pasado?" Ikkaku preguntó, mirando con curiosidad a Aki, la cual inevitablemente empezó a tener un poco de rojo en las mejillas. Era una mujer madura, pero aún así, ese tal Zaraki Kenpachi la hacía sentir tan... Ni siquiera sabía explicarlo. No sabía lo que era.

* * *

Aki suspiró al meterse en la cama, Shadow ya dormido en el suelo de su habitación. Se pasó la mano por su cabello oscuro y sacó un quejido. ¿Acababa de pasar todo eso? ¿Y qué haría por la mañana? ¿Qué le iba a explicar a Kenpachi? ¿Es que acaso tenía que explicar algo?

* * *

El sol entraba por la ventana de su habitación y ella aún no había cerrado ojo en toda la noche. Shadow al final acabó sobre ella en la cama, durmiendo, mandándole calor, aunque no era necesario, puesto que afuera aún hacía calor, por lo que ella no pudo dormir a causa de dos cosas: mucho calor, por si algunos no lo habrían adivinado, y, claramente, Kenpachi. Pensó y repasó en su mente cada momento que pasó la noche anterior con él y solo pudo llegar a la conclusión de que sentía una fuerte atracción por él. Si, muy evidente, pero para ella, que nunca se abalanzó así sobre un hombre, era un descubrimiento milenario.

Aún así, ella había llegado a otra conclusión. Ese hombre no le convenía. En realidad no le convenía ningún hombre en ese momento, puesto que era mejor estar sola. Tenía sus proprios problemas y preocupaciones y no quería meter a un hombre para tener más problemas y preocupaciones.

Con una decisión repentina en su cuerpo, se quitó las mantas y a Shadow de encima y se quedó de pie en medio de la habitación. Solo le faltaba levantar un puño al aire y jurar que conseguiría todos sus objetivos antes de empezar/continuar su vida.

* * *

_Aki: ¿P-P-PERO QUÉ HACES? ¡No me separes de Kenpachi! D:_

_Autora: Calma, nee! En el próximo capítulo os encontráis y hablaréis y tal. Y ya verás que todo saldrá bien. Creo... Al final de la historia. XD_

_Aki: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? _

_Autora: *poniendo cara malvada por todos los planes que tiene para la historia* MAUJSAKJSAJUUAAJAAUAJAUA! _

_Aki: ¿...? o.o Tengo miedo..._

_Autora: Deberías._

_Aki: *glup* O.O_


	6. Ch 6: Hay otro hombre

Todo el coraje y todos los argumentos que ella tenía en mente decirle a Kenpachi cuando se encontraran se desvanecieron en su mente como innecesarios y poco creíbles cuando él apareció en la puerta de su dormitorio a las 7 a.m. con cara de pocos amigos. Sorprendentemente para una mujer fuerte e independiente, en ese momento a ella le temblaban las rodillas como si fuera un puente a punto de derrumbarse.

"Te dije que nos veríamos..." anunció él por fin después de estarse mirando un buen rato.

"Si." ella dijo secamente, no teniendo idea en realidad de qué decirle, ni siquiera sabiendo si invitarle a entrar. Él gruñó una palabrota y se pasó la mano por el pelo no hecho. En ese instante a ella se le ajustó la vista mejor y le vio bien. Estaba sin los cascabeles de siempre y parecía no haber dormido, o simplemente estaba de muy mal humor...

"¿¡Me vas a dejar entrar o hablaremos conmigo en la puerta todo el rato!?" gruñó, no alzando la voz. Ella entrecerró los ojos y le miró con atención, buscando en la cabeza un plan idílico que la pudiera salvar de él. No es que no quería volver a estar entre esos grandes brazos suyos, pero no podía. Debía... debía acabar con sus _negocios_.

"Entra..." dijo en un murmuro/gruñido, poniéndose a un lado de la puerta, viendo como él se agachaba para entrar, todo el tiempo mirándola con un interés escalofriante. Ella le señaló con la cabeza que fuera hacía adelante en el salón y él así hizo. Ella cerró la puerta y le siguió, mirando otra vez su ancha espalda y como sus músculos, tapados pero aún visibles, de su espalda se contorsionaban al caminar. Le tomó un segundo quitarse de la mente como sus manos podrían recorrer sus músculos y amplio pecho y se calmó.

Kenpachi se sentó en el sofá que tenía en el salón y puso los codos sobre las rodillas, mirándola.

"Siéntate." le ordenó como si en vez de ser la casa de ella, fuese su casa. Ella le frunció el ceño pero se sentó en un sillón a juego con el sofá, a su lado. Y sin más rodeos, él habló. "¿Qué pasó anoche, nena? Porque quiero que me lo aclares." Aki abrió la boca pero él la interrumpió. "Y no me mientas." ella puso una mueca y se quedó un rato callada.

"Nos besamos." soltó.

"Los dos sabemos que fue más que eso."

"¿Atracción? Quizás. Pero nada más." Kenpachi la observó por un instante y cerró el ojo aún visible.

"Nada más..." susurró y otra vez, sin rodeos, dijo: "Pues quiero que vuelva a pasar."

"Imposible." ella soltó de inmediato cuando él se levantó para mirarla de arriba, nerviosa, cuando de repente se le ocurrió algo. Algo que podía salvarla de él.

"¿Cómo que-?"

"Hay otro hombre." medio-mintió y luego apretó la mandíbula, también levantándose para mirarle a la cara con desafío. Como si le dijera que no se atreviese a hacer o decir nada más. Que todo acababa ahí.

"¿Me estás diciendo que estás con otro? ¿Kurotsuchi?" preguntó, su cara negra y los puños apretados.

"¿Qu-? ¡No! No estoy con nadie, y menos con ese. Pero quiero a otro hombre, así que no quiero tener a nadie más que a él." dijo, poco a poco bajando la mirada hasta el suelo, su voz bajando el volumen.

El gran hombre se quedó ahí, mirando a la mujer que le estuvo volviendo loco toda la noche, y no supo cómo reaccionar. Si, cuando se fue de su casa para encontrarse con ella, pensaba que a lo mejor las cosas podrían salir bien pero nada más escuchar eso le hizo que su sangre hirviera. Abrió la boca para gritarle dos o tres cosas pero unos pasos afuera de la casa y unos ruidos en el tejado les dejaron callados.

"¡Capitán!" _Ikkaku_. Los pasos eran apresurados y torpes hasta que se escuchó la puerta. Aki miró a Kenpachi y viceversa, no olvidándose de su conversación.

"¿Quién es?" él exigió, ignorando las llamadas de Ikkaku.

"¡Ken-chan, tienes que ir a luchar!" se escuchó también la voz de Yachiru y Aki miró la puerta con dudas.

"Te he preguntado algo." él dijo en voz baja, ignorando las llamadas.

"Es..." a ella se le ocurrió un nombre, pero no quería meterle en problemas, y menos con Kenpachi, así que calló.

"¡CAPITÁN!" Ikkaku, ignorando el hecho de que eran las 7 a.m gritaba a puro pulmón. También se escuchaba la voz de Yumichika, el cual intentaba hacerle callar, pero Ikkaku no callaba.

"¡Vamos, Ken-chan!" Kenpachi juró bajo cuando entendió que ella no iba a soltar nombre y se apresuró hacía la salida, dando un portazo.

Aki se quedó de pie, mirando la pared de enfrente, pensando en que si él le hubiera preguntado otra vez quién era, ella hubiera respondido. Y tras unos minutos sin moverse, sonó un ligero toque en la puerta. Ella pestañeó y se dirigió hacía la puerta, poniéndose en pelo en una coleta alta.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Yumichika sonriendo nervioso, a lo cual ella le echó una mueca confusa. No tenía ganas de compañía esa mañana.

"Um... Aki-san. Perdona las molestias-"

"¡HOLA, LIMÓN-AKI-CHAN!" Aki pestañeó al ver a Yachiru aparecer detrás de las piernas de él, mientras el bello hombre se reía con nerviosismo.

"Perdona por aparecer tan repentinamente... y también perdona por lo de antes..." se disculpó él el silencio, Yachiru observándola con esos grandes ojos suyos, sonriendo todo el tiempo.

"¡Has cabreado a Ken-chan!" ella rió mientras Aki ponía una mueca de disgusto por pensar que ha cabreado a ese hombre. Solo eso le faltaba.

"Hm, Yachiru. Shh." Yumichika le dijo a la pelirrosa y ésta calló. "Hemos venido para pedirte un gran favor. Solo por hoy. O unos días." Yumichika se rascó la nuca.

"¿Qué...favor?" ella le miró con cautela.

"¿Podrías cuidar de Yachiru hasta que volvamos de patrulla? Serán uno o dos días. Por favor." Yumichika puso los ojos grandes de súplica, pero ella miró todo el tiempo a Yachiru.

"¡Porfis, Limón-Aki-chan!" una pequeña sonrisa se creó en el rostro de ella. Yachiru le recordaba a ella misma y a los motes que ella le ponía a la gente.

"Vale, bicho, puedo cuidar de ti, pero me tienes que prometer una cosa." Yumichika gritó de emoción.

"¡YAAAY! ¡Claro, Limón-Aki-chan! ¿El qué?" Aki levantó una ceja.

"Deja de llamarme _limón_." la cara de emoción de Yachiru se desvaneció pero Yumichika la levantó y le susurró algo, a lo que Yachiru sonrió abiertamente.

"¡Vale!"Aki suspiró de alivio y Yumichika le dio las gracias, desapareciendo seguramente hacía su turno de patrulla por Rugokai.

* * *

"¡Gatito!" Yachiru se tiró encima de la gran pantera negra, la cual estaba tumbada en el suelo, justo al lado de la ventana, por donde el sol entraba enérgicamente y junto a la niña pelirrosa, hiperactiva, de su habitación, Aki estaba nerviosa. ¿Por qué? Primero, no sabía cuidar de niños pequeños y segundo, lo de hacía ni media hora la ponía de mal humor. ¡Estaba a punto de decirle a Kenpachi que amaba a otro hombre! Suspiró, sentada en el sofá, en el mismo sitio que el gran capitán estuvo y miró a la chica y como acariciaba la manta de pelo negro del gran gato. La morena frunció el ceño y se preguntó desde cuándo la pantera se había vuelto tan perezosa. "¡Nee, Aki-chan! ¿Qué haremos hoy? ¡Yo quiero jugar! ¿Quieres jugar?" Yachiru preguntó con sus grandes ojos brillando. La mujer sonrió con ternura.

"Hm, no sé. ¿Qué juegos quieres jugar?" los ojos de Yachiru brillaron incluso más al escuchar una casi positiva a su pregunta.

"¡Quiero jugar a vestirnos! ¡Y también a colorear! ¡Y al _pilla-pilla_! ¡Y al-!" Aki se rió. _Vale, la niña tiene mucha energía._ Se dijo, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¿Qué tal si empezamos con el _pilla-pilla_?" Aki propuso. De repente Shadow levantó su pesada cabeza y la miró con el ojo bueno, casi diciéndole que quería jugar.

"¡Siiii! ¡Y el gatito también!" la morena le sonrió y asintió, acordándose de cuando era pequeña y jugaba con Bya-chan al pilla-pilla.

"Bien." Aki se rió mientras Yachiru hablaba y hablaba. "Pero primero que tal si vamos a comer algo."

"¡BIEEEEN! ¡Yo sé un sitio donde comer!"

* * *

"¿Podrían explicarme lo que está pasando aquí?" una voz seca se escuchó detrás de ellas mientras las dos chicas se reían, tapándose la boca intentando no hacer ruido. Aki miró de reojo detrás de ella y le sonrió a la figura.

"¡Hola, Bya-chan! Vinimos a desayunar." ella protestó.

"Y para esto tuvisteis que robar los dulces de la Mansión Kuchiki, ¿no? Sepan que si hubieran venido directamente a mi, os habría-"

"¡Pero así es más divertido, Bya-chan!" Yachiru gritó con la boca llena mientras se zampaba un bollo de chocolate. El Kuchiki miró a la niña con el ceño fruncido por un instante y suelo echó un pequeño suspiro, rendido. Sabía que no podía decirles nada, puesto que no se irían. (Incluso peor, podrían pegarse a él todo el día solo para cabrearle.) Luego miró a la morena, la cual se zampaba dos bollos de chocolate a la vez e intentó no sonsacar una sonrisa, recordando los tiempos en los que ella hacía lo mismo, solo que hace 200 años, en los tiempos de su infancia. Suspiró. "Vamos, al menos no coman en el pasillo." la peli-rosa y la morena le miraron con ojos brillantes y él apartó la mirada, dándose la vuelta y andando hacía una habitación.

Mientras caminaban, Yachiru miraba de reojo a Aki mientras se comía otro bollo. A su vez, Aki miraba la espalda de Byakuya con ojos dolidos, pensando en Kenpachi y en él, en lo diferentes que eran. Se acordó cuando él le había confesado su amor por Hisana, la mujer que odió aunque tenía que reconocer que era la mujer más dulce que conoció, la mujer perfecta para Byakuya. Empezó a recordar...

...

_Miró al cielo con los nervios en el estómago, tenía un nudo en la garganta y el té que tenía en las manos no la ayudaba. Es más, no era muy fan del té pero que se le podía hacer. Se mordió el labio mientras él se sentaba a su lado, también mirando hacía el cielo. Él, a su vez, estaba confundido, preso en sus pensamientos. _

_"Bya-chan..." la joven chica dudó, mirando a su compañero de clase y amigo. Él puso una cara de irritación y la miró de reojo, su personalidad llena de fuego siempre la encantó y ese orgullo también, pero especialmente saber que detrás de esa faceta había una persona amable y honrada._

_"¿Qué?" preguntó él, recordando la duda de su corazón, la duda entre dos mujeres que tuvo desde hacía poco tiempo, aunque ella no sabía nada. La miró plenamente._

_"Algo te ocurre, princesita..." ella murmuró, sus ojos lima brillando con preocupación y algo más. Aki también pudo ver dolor en el rostro de él y también vacilación. _

_Otra marca de irritación se creó en la cabeza de Byakuya. Intentó calmarse._

_"No me ocurre nada." en ese instante él apartó la mirada de ella para seguir la figura de su empleada, la cual estaba a unos 50 metros en el jardín de enfrente con otros criados más de la mansión Kuchiki. La morena también le siguió la mirada y sintió como la aguja que ya tenía en el corazón se metía más en la herida. Le dolía._

_"Si que te ocurre." ella intentó sopesar las lágrimas y gracias a los cielos que lo consiguió. Sacó una sonrisa forzada. "Es ella, ¿cierto?" Byakuya la miró sorprendido, no esperándose que lo supiera. "Es muy guapa. Y dulce. Y amable. Y sincera." Aki siguió alagando a Hisana, la cual arreglaba unas flores en el jardín de su maestro. "Es perfecta para ti, Byakuya, no importa..." suspiró, y Byakuya la miró con atención, sintiendo un extraño dolor en él. "...no importa lo que digan los demás. Recuérdalo." todo ese tiempo, ella no le miró, es más, ella miró para el otro lado, hacía el atardecer, hacía el sol que caía en el horizonte, una pequeña lágrima cayéndose sobre su mejilla. _

_Tras borrarla rápidamente, ella se volvió hacía él._

Aki, creo que deberías reconsiderar mi oferta de irnos de aquí. Entiéndeme. Si quieres llegar a ser grande, has de irte..._ Su zanpakuto le habló en su mente mientras los dos se miraron por unos instantes. Ella se mordió el labio, pensando en qué hacer._

_"Lo entiendo." él susurró, en realidad no entendiendo nada, solo sabiendo que ella no le correspondería nunca. Oh, y no sabía lo equivocado que estaba._

_..._

La pequeña criaturita seguía mirando el rostro dolido de Aki, pestañeando de la duda mientras aún caminaban por la gran mansión. Una idea se formaba en su cabecita pero no estaba segura. Aunque claro, eso no le impedía hablar (como siempre).

"¡Aki-chan, dime una cosa!" se comió una galleta. Aki volvió la mirada hacía la pequeña y le sonrió, olvidándose por un segundo en lo que pensaba.

"Dime, bicho." Yachiru sonrió a su nuevo apodo.

"¿Te gusta Bya-chan?" soltó de repente y los dos adultos que iban con ella se quedaron quietos, muy quietos. Aki mirando a la chica y Byakuya en frente suya, de espaldas a ellas, con los ojos bien abiertos. Alerta.

* * *

_Aki: ***SHOCK TOTAL*** O_O _

_Autora: ^^ Y así se hace un drama, señores. Tengo grandes planes para esta serie porque adoooorohhh a Kenpachi, asín que, amores, se hará muy larga. Bueno, en realidad no sé. xD Espero que os guste, de verdad. :3_

_Aki: Em... EH... ¡YACHIRU HA...! O,O"_

_Autora: Si. A ver lo que haces en el siguiente capítulo, Aki-channnn. :3_

_Aki: Te mataré... ¬¬_

_Autora: O.O ¿Quieres conseguir a Kenpachi? Si es así, será mejor que te comportes. ¡Ya arreglaré yo todo, todito, todo! *3*_

_Aki: ... Más te vale. *suspiro de frustración*..._


	7. Ch 7: Byakuya VS Aki

La morena miró la espalda de Byakura, el cual seguía muy quieto. Claro, es que ninguno de los dos se esperaba que la niña preguntase eso. Aki juró en sus adentros y miró a Yachiru, la cual la miraba con sus ojos grandes de siempre, acaramelados. Se mordió el labio y llevó la vista a otro lado, a una pared vacía e intentó sacar algo. ¡Cualquier cosa!

"Um... ¿Por qué dices eso, Yachiru" Aki rió, de reojo viendo como la espalda de Byakura se relajaba un poco.

"¡Hm, no sé! ¡Me pareció!" Yachiru sonrió. "¡Pero Bya-chan y tu no hacéis buena pareja! ¡Nop! ¿Sabes con quién haces buena pareja, Aki-chan, nee?" Yachiru pestañeó, sus grandes pestañas moviéndose. Aki ladeó la cabeza. "¡KEN-CHAN!" la cara de Aki empalideció un poco al pensar otra vez en Kenpachi y en lo cabreado que le dejó hacía no mucho tiempo. Sin darse cuenta, el capitán se volvió hacía ella con rostro duro.

"Dejen la charla y síganme."

El capitán observaba como la pequeña Yachiru comía y comía y aún pensaba en la pregunta que le hizo antes a su antigua amiga. También volvió a pensar en ese abrazo, el abrazo en el que estuvo pensando toda la noche, en esa sensación y también recordó cuando eligió a Hisana en vez de a Aki. Y esa conversación que tuvieron antes de que ella desapareciera sin siquiera decir adiós. Entonces fue cuando decidió ir a por Hisana. Entonces entendió que ella no sentía nada por él. A lo largo de los años dejó de pensar en ella, aunque cuando pensaba en Hisana, de vez en cuando aparecía en su mente la imagen de Aki. La Aki feliz. La que le alegraba el día (aunque en su vida lo reconocería). Quizás debió de haber luchado por ella... Pero para él era demasiado tarde. Hizo su elección. Eligió a la mujer que amaba.

Aki miraba el plato que tenía en frente con los labios apretados, casi blandos de la presión que ejercía en éstos.

"¿Nee, por qué estáis tan callados? ¡Me aburro! ¡Aki-chan, luego tenemos que jugar al pilla-pilla, recuerda!" Aki sonrió mirando hacía abajo y asintió. Luego rió de la nada, sus dos acompañantes la miraron raro. Levantó la vista para mirarles.

"Nada, solo que me acordé cuando jugaba al pilla-pilla con Bya-chan." puso una cara malvada mientras Byakura insultaba en su cabeza.

"No tiene importancia. Coman." Byakura empezó, pero Aki siguió, Yachiru mirándola con curiosidad.

"Le ganaba siempre. Y el tonto se ponía a gritarme como el Kuchiki que es." Byakuya tenía un aura negro a su alrededor mientras Yachiru se reía.

"¡YAY! ¡Eso significa que Bya-chan quiere jugar! ¡Para vencerte! ¿No, Bya-chan?" Aki le miró desafiándole.

"¿No, Bya-chan?" entre ellos aparecieron destellos, igual que cuando eran pequeños y se peleaban por cualquier tontería.

"Aki-san, no creo que debería." en realidad, en su corazón deseaba enseñarle lo fuerte que era en ese momento, lo mucho que entrenó, y al igual estaba Aki.

"Pero si lo estás deseando." Aki sonrió de lado.

"¡Pues yo creo que Bya-chan tiene miedo de perder!" Aki sonrió más en sus adentros, mirando como la cara de Byakuya se volvía negra del cabreo, justo como en los viejos tiempos y gracias a la ayuda de Yachiru estaba a punto de explotar de la rabia, cosa que por lo que escuchó, no pasaba desde hacía mucho. Levantó una ceja, preguntándole indirectamente si era cierto y él de repente se levantó.

"Si es lo que deseas, Aki-san, no puedo negarle una carrera. ¿Estás preparada?"

"Claro, princesita." Ahora el humor de Aki estaba mucho mejor, sus ojos lima brillaron cuando miró a Yachiru, dándole las gracias por ayudarle. Yachiru sonrió de oreja a oreja entendiéndolo y emocionada empezó a chillar.

"¡YAYYYY!" gritó y gritó.

"¿Dispuesto a perder tu orgullo, princesa?" la morena le preguntó al Kuchiki, los dos estando en un campo desierto fuera de Seireitei, a unos kilómetros Yachiru les esperaba sonriente. El que llegase antes, ganaría. Ésta vez Byakuya no habló nada, sino que se puso más tenso, mirando al frente, preparado para correr. "¿A la de tres?" Aki preguntó y él asintió. "Bien... Una..." Aki sonrió. "Dos..." su corazón a mil. "¡TRES!"

Polvo y arena dejaron detrás de ellos mientras corrían a más no poder, todo a su alrededor era como una película pasada a cámara muy rápida, no se veía casi nada. Después de unos minutos, algunas miradas intercambiadas, Aki consiguió sacarle algunos metros, sonriendo puesto que él había mejorado bastante desde que le vio por última vez. Pero ella tenía un as en la manga. Ella había vencido a la Reina de la Velocidad, a su maestra y a la maestra de Byakuya. Ella había vencido a Yoruichi. Sonrió y aumentó su velocidad, reconociendo que no se había divertido así desde hacía tiempo. Mucho tiempo.

Byakura entrecerró los ojos y también aumentó sus pasos acercándose más a ella. Sus ojos lima miraron hacía atrás y se encontraron con los de él. Ella le mandó una sonrisa y sorprendentemente... él se la devolvió.

Aki Kimura pestañeó. Rumores decían que ese hombre perdió su alma cuando perdió a Hisana, que perdió toda emoción. Pero ahí estaba sonriéndole.

De tal sorpresa, él la sobrepasó, adelantándola unas décimas de metros y Aki tuvo que jurar. Su velocidad incrementaba y estaba casi detrás suya, aunque Yachiru ya se veía a lo lejos, ya que su pelo era indistinguible.

¿Era demasiado tarde? Calculó sus posibilidades y juró. A lo mejor perdería. Oh, no le daría ese gustazo a Byakuya. Apretando los dientes movió sus piernas a una velocidad casi imposible. 20 metros hasta Byakuya. Apretando más los dientes, llegó a los 10 metros.

_Mierda._ Se dijo.

Esta vez Byakuya miró hacía atrás y le mandó una mirada pícara, llena de diversión y aunque él no sonreía, ella lo entendió. Le sacó la lengua (tal como él le hacía a ella hacía tiempo) y llegaron a estar hombro con hombro.

Yachiru les animaba (bueno, solo a Aki), y cuando animaba a Byakuya gritaba cosas como "¡Vamos, Bya-chan, tu no puedes!".

La morena sabía que podía hacer una cosa. Sería como una trampa, pero una trampa inocente. En sus ojos se vieron maldad y Byakuya se preguntó lo que haría, estando a unos 100 metros de Yachiru.

De repente ella acercó su rostro al de él, aún mientras corrían, y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

…

Byakuya se quedó de piedra.

Y claramente Aki ganó.

"¡YAY! ¡AKI-CHAN!" la morena tuvo que dar un gran suspiro porque Yachiru no vio nada y luego le mandó una sonrisa pícara a su amigo de la infancia.

"Vaya, princesita, pensaba que eso no te molestaría..."

"Ha sido trampa."

"¿Huh, Aki-chan, has hecho trampa?" Yachiru la miró con los ojos grandes.

"¿Cómo iba a hacer trampa?" entrelazó los brazos y miró a la niña. "Fue... Hmm... Oh, ya sé, fue-"

"¡Kimura-san! ¡Lt. Yachiru!" un pequeño chico venía corriendo hacía donde ellos estaban, sudado y respirando con dificultad.

"¡HANA-CHAN!" Yachiru levantó los brazos en el aire y saltó. Aki miró al chico cuando se paró en frente suya, colocando sus manos sobre sus rodillas y respirando rápidamente.

"¿Hana-chan? ¿Eres una chica?" Aki susurró.

"¿Eh? ¡N-No, Kimura-s-san!" el chico soltó y Aki sonrió por lo incómodo que el pobre se sentía. "Me llamo Hanataro Yamada y vengo a daros un mensaje de Yamamoto-taicho." dijo entre suspiros.

"¿Una misión, Hana-chan?" la morena miró a Byakuya, el cual miraba a otro lado seriamente, por lo que ella supo, aún pensaba en eso. Levantó una ceja y miró de nuevo a Hanataro.

"Um... ¡OH! ¡B-Buenos días, Kuchiki-t-taicho!" Hanataro hizo una reverencia y Byakuya le miró como si fuera inferior, por lo que Aki le dio una colleja en la nuca.

El pobre Hanataro se quedó mirando a los dos adultos y como sus miradas se cruzaron, pareciendo que se mandaban cuchillos imaginarios. Entendió que interrumpió algo.

"Respeta a los demás, princesita."

Hanataro creía que la mujer se volvió loca como para llamar princesita al mismo Kuchiki Byakuya.

"¿Hana-chan?" Yachiru volvió a preguntar y él salió de su trance.

"¡Oh, perdón! Ehm..." se puso a recordar... "Ehm..." se rascó la cabeza. Se escuchó un bufido de risa.

"¿No me digas que te has olvidado?" la mujer le preguntó y él enrojeció.

"¡N-no! Tienen que ir a los distritos 34-35, se ha escuchado que hay unos ataques de hollows. Yamamoto-taicho quiere que los eliminen."

"¿Las dos? No creo que Yachiru-"

"¡Yo quiero ir!" Yachiru puso una mueca e infló las mejillas, cruzando los brazos ofendida

"Pero, Yachiru-" Aki le quería empezar a explicar que era peligroso, pero Byakuya entró en la conversación.

"Aki, quizás te sorprende, pero Yachiru es cualificada para matar algunos hollows. Es Lt si no lo habías olvidado." Aki le puso los ojos en blanco por el tono burlón con el que le respondió, el mismo todo que utilizaba cuando se creía superior a alguien.

"Tu calla, princesita."

"¡Bya-chan tiene razón, Aki-chan! ¡Jo!" Yachiru aún llevaba una mueca.

"Uhm.. Kimura-san. Yamamoto-taichó ordenó que fuesen las dos, puesto que se enteró que usted cuidaba de la Lt..." Aki suspiró y se pasó una mano por la cara.

"Urgh. Vale... Pero como te pase algo, bicho-"

"¡Sé pelear! ¡Entreno con Ken-chan!" la morena miró a la pequeña chica y recordó lo fuerte que era. Además, si ella entrenaba con Kenpachi, era muy probable que pudiese defenderse (al menos) y contraatacar. Sacó un ruido de queja pero cedió. "¡YAY! ¡Podré verte luchar!" Yachiru saltó, su humor cambiando totalmente. Aki puso los ojos en blanco otra vez y miró a Byakuya.

"Um, me tengo que ir." Byakuya asintió.

"Igual yo. Mi escuadrón me necesita." Aki levantó una ceja.

"Vaya, suenas como un superhéroe. _Mi escuadrón me necesita_." Hanataro se quedó mirando a los dos adultos otra vez, viendo como tenían una pelea interna.

"¡Bueno, Aki-chan, vamonos! ¡Tenemos que ir a por Neko-chan!" la morena llevó sus ojos lima hacía la pelirrosa.

"¿N...Neko-chan?" pestañeó.

"¡Si! ¡El gatito!" Aki sacó un gruñido pero luego una sonrisa. _Neko-chan_. A Shadow no le gustará su nuevo mote.

* * *

"¡NEKO-CHAN!" la pequeña niñita se tiró encima del gato, el cual aún dormía en la casa de Aki tan tranquilamente. De repente abrió los ojos, el ojo amarillo brillaba con un interés repentino mirando a Yachiru.

"¿Rawr?" soltó, Aki riéndose. Supo perfectamente que reaccionaría a ese mote.

"¡Neko-channnn!" Yachiru repitió y la pobre pantera puso un careto, sacando un ruido de discomfort. Aki rió más.

"¡RAWR!" el felino le soltó a la morena un gruñido y las risas solo se hicieron más altas. La mujer se secó una lágrima.

"No seas así, _Neko-chan_, a Yachiru le gusta llamarte así." la pantera le mandó una mirada asesina.

"¡Shiii!" Yachiru se tiró sobre la barriga de la pantera y ésta se entretuvo con la chica por un rato, incluso olvidándose del problema con su nuevo nombre.

"Oye, Shadow." el gran gato se paró de repente y miró a su dueña con interés y seriedad. Incluso Yachiru hizo lo mismo. "Tenemos que ir a los distritos 34-35." Shadow hizo un gesto de asentir y se levantó, yendo hacía la puerta.

"¿Aki-chan, a dónde va Neko-chan?"

"A llevarnos a nuestro destino."

"¿Huh?"

* * *

_Aki: ¿Huh? _

_Autora: Já._

_Aki: Jé._

_Autora: Jó._

_Aki: e_e" ... ¿Por qué no dan review?_

_Autora: ... *depresión* ... Seguiré escribiendo..._


	8. Ch 8: Refuerzos

"¡GENIAL!" Yachiro gritó al tirarse delante de Aki encima de la espalda de Shadow.

"Y así llegaremos más rápido a los distritos, ¿no crees, Shadow?" la pantera le respondió en un gruñido y empezó a correr, las dos chicas cómodamente encima de su espalda. "Creo que tardaremos una media-hora." susurró para si. Aki se sentía orgullosa de su pantera, de su compañero en lucha. Su zanpakuto le dio, poco a poco, poderes, fuerza y rapidez, incluso inteligencia. Mayuri no era tonto, así que en el tiempo que estuvo observando a Aki, también observó sus poderes y su nueva mascota. Mientras la pantera iba incrementando su velocidad hasta límites inimaginables, incluso más rápido que ella cuando corría, ella le acariciaba la gran cabeza.

"¡WOW! ¡Qué rápida!" Yachiru tenía los ojos bien abiertos, sonriendo todo el rato. "¡Incluso más rápido que en la espalda de Ken-chan!" Aki le sonrió.

"Pero no le digas eso a Kenpachi..." susurró Aki, como si fuese un secreto. "Se enfadará." Las dos rieron y continuaron su viaje hacía su destino. Si no fuera por Shadow ellas habrían llegado en mínim horas, cansadas y sin ganas de luchar contra ningún hollow.

* * *

Sus ojos lima recorrieron el campo abandonado, solo algunas flores se atrevían a moverse por la leve brisa que había, aunque algo raro estaba pasando. Ningún insecto, ningún pájaro, ningún ser viviente aparte de ellos 3. En su garganta se formaba un nudo. Había estado antes en ese lugar, hacía unos 80 años, entrenando, y todo era diferente. Juraría que a unos kilómetros habría un pueblo, por lo que era bastante sorprendente que no hubiesen algunos niños jugando o cualquier otra cosa.

Se quedó petrificada en medio del verde campo, adornado con flores de todos los colores imaginables, Yachiru a su lado, mirándola, esperando que hiciese algo. Incluso la niña sabía que algo malo pasaba. La pantera a su vez se puso en posición de ataque, los dientes al aire. No, no era nada bueno.

El aire era grave, incluso esa breve brisa no era normal. Todo parecía muerto si no fuera por las plantas que aún seguían ahí. Aki recorría sus ojos en cualquier lugar pero no encontraba nada fuera de lo común.

El rugido de la garganta del felino sonaba en el vacío. Yachiru en ese momento sabía que decía estar callada pero no se aguantó.

"Aki-ch-"

"Shh..." Aki susurró, poniéndole una mano en la cabeza, aún atenta a la nada. "Yachiru..." La niña miró hacía arriba hacía la alta mujer. El viendo le llevaba los mechones negros de pelo en el aire levemente. Se podía ver admiración en sus grandes ojos acaramelados. "Cuando te diga, sal corriendo hacía los árboles de la izquierda..." Aki le dijo en un tono muy bajo. La niña asintió y miró en la dirección en la que decía correr. "Shadow." la pantera asintió para si, su ojo amarillo clavado en un punto invisible del paisaje. La mujer colocó su mano sobre Janguru No Kemono, también centrada en ese invisible punto, sabiendo que estaba a punto de pasar. En realidad se olía que era una trampa. Que...

Un grave ruido se escuchó, un chillido lleno de dolor y agobio y todos se pusieron alerta. Aki agarró su espada y la desenfundó, gritándole a Yachiru que se fuera. La última salió corriendo como un rayo hacía el matorral de árboles, mirando de reojo como Aki atacaba un espacio vacío. La morena aguantaba su espada con las dos manos, con fuerza, imaginándose que cualquier criatura que pudiese ... parar ... la naturaleza debía ser fuerte. Si, sabía que era un hollow pero...

Sintió como algo le golpeaba la mejilla izquierda y voló hacía la derecha, chocando con algunos árboles que la pararon.

"**Morirás... shinigami inútil. Y te comeré**." Yachiru miró con atención. Kenpachi comentó que sabía que Aki era fuerte, pero estaba preocupada. Mientras tanto, Aki se levantó de su sitio y recogió su espada del suelo, mirando al hollow con el ceño fruncido.

"Mierda..." susurró. En realidad sus ojos eran su mayor arma, ya que podía ver el punto débil de cualquier cosa, pero si el hollow era invisible, ¿cómo podía luchar con él? Ahora claro, podía acudir a su espada.

_Maestra_. Su espada sonó en su mente en un murmuro leve y ella asintió, un reiatsu verde la envolvió, aunque ella guardó la espada.

"**Niñita tonta, deberías sacar tu espada otra vez. Sino morirás en un instante... Ummm... deliciosa... Te comeré...**" la mujer se tocó la mejilla y puso una mueca. Le saldría un moratón bastante grande.

"No te creas." dijo ella. "Vamos..." susurró, cerrando los ojos, centrándose en el viento, el leve viento, la brisa, todo. Sabía dónde se situaba, pero con eso no le bastaba, debía saber cómo se movía. Debía saber dónde atacar. En el negro de la oscuridad, ella vio un chakra, metalizado, oscuro, el chakra de un hollow. "Te pillé." sonrió.

Salió corriendo hacía el hollow, las manos en puños, la mandíbula apretada, doliéndole mucho, aunque aguantándose. De repente vio como la criatura se movió de sitio, intentando escapar de ella, pero ella no venció en vano a la Reina de la velocidad. Sonrió de lado y se movió rápidamente, golpeando al hollow por lo que parecía que en su máscara. Éste echó un grito y se echó para atrás. Ella abrió los ojos y vio como en el aire empezaba a aparecer una criatura. _Así que era solo un escudo. Menos mal..._ se dijo. El hollow era grande, como se imaginó, con forma de escorpión, ella adivinó que la golpeó con la gran cola que tenía.

Entonces las cosas si que se ponían serias. La máscara de éste estaba fracturada, algunos trozos de caían y el hollow gritaba, aunque la máscara se volvía a cerrar sobre ella, la criatura parando y mirando a su enemiga con esos ojos rojos. Luego desapareció de nuevo, pero antes de que lo hiciera por completo, Aki volvió a atacarle en la cabeza, estando muy cerca de su boca, golpeando más fuerte. El hollow rebotó para atrás, volviendo a ser visible.

_Con la fuerza bruta no podré_... Sacó de nuevo la espada, ya que era el método más fácil y eficiente de matarle. Así que decidió darle un poco de marcha al asunto, saliendo corriendo. Yachiru la buscó con la vista pero no la encontró. Shadow gruñó de triunfo, como si la pelea fuese ganada. El chillido del hollow resonó por todo el bosque. Aki apareció detrás de él con su cola en su mano, analizándola como su fuera un extraño objeto, con una ceja levantada. La dejó escapar y salió corriendo hacía la bestia, saltándole encima para golpearla en la cabeza, aunque de la nada fue empujada hacía otros tantos árboles. Ella se levantó y juró.

_¿Hay... más?_ con los ojos intentó encontrar a otro, pero no veía nada, así que eso significaba que todos tenían esa habilidad extraña de hacerse invisibles. A no ser que... alguien les controlase... Abrió los ojos de par en par cuando sintió como el viento se aceleraba y salió corriendo de su ubicación. Ni al segundo, en donde ella estaba antes, el hollow nuevo atacó. Agarró su espada con fuerza y se dispuso a matarlo, cuando el rugido de voz de Shadow resonó. Ella miró alarmada a Shadow, el cual estaba en frente de Yachiru en posición de ataque.

Una risa resonó. _MIERDA._ Juró ella. "¡Entierra, Janguru no Kemono!" gritó, intentando alcanzar a la pantera, aunque ante sus ojos fue golpeada y tirada a varios metros. Shadow se levantó y atacó a lo invisible, mordiendo y arañando con rapidez, gritos y gritos se escuchaban. Detrás de Aki seguía el monstruo invisible y el escorpión sin cola así que decidió centrarse en esos dos... Ya transformada en su shikai, unas líneas verdes le rodeaban los ojos y unos colmillos un poco más grandes se le salían, pero nada más, comparado con su Bankai, el cual era mucho más radical. Gruñó como un felino y saltó sobre el escorpión, sintiendo como otra cosa la iba a atacar, así que se movió un poco y por idiotez de los dos hollows, el hollow invisible golpeó al escorpión y lo mató. Aki sonrió y giró su espada, cortándole algo al otro hollow, no sabiendo el qué hasta que apareció un segundo después, en forma de una babosa con brazos, aunque ahora sin uno de esos brazos.

"**¡MALDITA!**" el hollow insultó, yendo a atacarla otra vez.

Corrió hasta él y saltó sobre éste, cortándole el caparazón. Desapareció también.

Al volverse hacía Shadow le encontró en el suelo, respirando con profundidad, aunque la miraba con confianza, como si le dijera que todo acabó. Yachiru estaba a su lado diciéndole lo _guay_ que estuvo y que quería verle _jugar_ más. Luego se volvió hacía Aki sonriente, más bien extasiada, gritando lo genial que estuvieron los dos. Aki no pudo evitar sonreír.

"¡Ya verás cuando le diga a Kenny lo geni-!"

"Yachiru, _Kenny_ no sabrá nada." Aki le levantó una ceja y la miró seriamente. Sabía que si Kenpachi escuchaba que... sabía utilizar un arma... querría luchar con ella con más ganas aún, así que en resumen: NO.

"¡Pero, Aki-channnn!" Yachiru la miró con ojos llorosos, como si fuese a guardarle un terrible secreto a Kenpachi. La mujer se rió y le revoloteó el pelo.

"Tendrá a otros con quien luchar, bicho." Aki miró de reojo a Shadow, el cual se levantaba lentamente, sus heridas cerrándose rapidamente. Su capacidad de curación era increíble. Sus heridas se esfumaban, por decirlo de una manera... "Bueno, tenemos que buscar por los alrededores si hay más hollows. Yachiru..." la miró. La niña seguía protestando. "¿Y si te compro unas chucherías?" el rostro de la pequeña se iluminó y asintió, Aki sonrió al ver con qué facilidad se podía manipular a la chiquilla.

* * *

Detrás de un matorral, a unos 20 metros, había un hombre, una persona que observó todo el rato como su viera enemiga atacaba a sus pobres hollows. Gruñía e insultaba a más no poder, aunque aún estaba sorprendido por ver a esa pequeña niñita con el pelo rosa acompañando al ser insensible que conoció hacía unos 30 años. Cuando ella mató a su padre. Cuando la mujer que quería mató a su padre.

Golpeó el árbol, haciendo un agujero, cerrando los ojos e intentando quitarse de la cabeza el hecho de que era incluso más guapa de lo que se acordaba. Era radiante. Pero debía matarla... Su clan le exigía eso a cambio de... Juró otra vez. Tenía que ingeniar un nuevo plan.

* * *

"¿Que está QUÉ?" Kenpachi le gritó a Yumichika, el cual se rascaba la nuca de una forma no muy bonita, intentando escapar de las garras de su capitán. "¿Por qué tuviste que dejarla con _ella_?" en realidad, en la cabeza de Kenpachi no se le ocurría otra persona mejor que Aki para quedarse con Yachiru, aunque no sabía por qué, pero cada vez que pensaba en esa mujer, quería romper huesos.

"C-Capitán, estoy s-seguro de qu-que usted coincide conmigo en que es la persona más adecuada en cuidar de Yachiru. Es una casi capitana también."Yumichika razonó y Kenpachi se quedó quieto en su sitio. Tenía razón.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando de repente una mariposa negra le aterrizó en el hombro. Abrió los ojos.

"Tenemos hollows en el 32. ¡VÁMOS!" _Y por lo que dice, Aki y Yachiru están ahí... _Aunque a Kenpachi solo se le pasaba por la mente una cosa del mensaje "Hay una cantidad inmensa de reiatsu en el distrito 32.../ Refuerzos inmediatos/ Demasiados hollows/ Ciudades atacadas/ Peligro para Lt. Kusajishi y srta. Kimura / más refuerzos de SeiReiTei."

Salieron disparados hacía ahí.

* * *

_Bueno, aquí estoy, después de mucho sin escribir. Os pido disculpas, en serio. Estoy con los estudios que nou puedou, pero intento escribir lo mucho que pueda, en serio. :3 Os quiero a todosh los seguidores de Dangerous, porque si no fuera por vosotros escribiría para... mi... (?) XD No, pero en serio, gracias por vuestro apoyo. Intento mejorar mis historias y no hacer a mis pjs Mary Sue o lo que sean, pero si es así, adisadme, que aún no he pillado muy bien lo que es Mary Sue... D: Yes, I'm tontis. xD SUS QUIEROH!_

_Aki: ¿Has fumado algo?_

_Autora: No... Aunque un tipo me dio unos brownies y me dijo que me iban a hacer ver las estrellas con lo lleno de crack que estaba... ¿Que es el crack? :3_

_Aki: u,u ..._

_Autora: Aún así sus quiero. D:_


	9. Ch 9: Amistad

"¡Aki-chan! ¡AKI-CHAN! ¡Aquí antes había un pueblo!" gritó la pequeña, la cual se le había adelantado algunos metros. Aki seguía en el espeso bosque, aunque veía una luz que significaba que el bosque paraba ahí. Y ella sabía que en ese claro había un pequeño pueblecito, ahí donde se quedó algunos días. Era de gente amable, siempre sonriente y que se conformaba con poco, aunque todo lleno de amor. Le gustó. Pero lo que le impactó de verdad fue que Yachiru dijera _había_. ¿Había? ¿Ya no hay...? Ella frunció el ceño mientras Shadow se le adelantaba, gruñendo, también sorprendido.

Nada más dar algunos pasos, llegó al claro y se quedó detrás de la pequeña niña, la cual miraba el pueblo destrozado. Las casas quedaban siendo añicos en el suelo, negras, seguramente porque se les prendieron fuego y no había alma alguno. A Aki le entró un escalofrío por la columna, acariciándola bruscamente. No pudo evitar mirar a sus lados, tragando saliva. ¿Qué es lo que había pasado? ¿Cómo...? Seguía con el ceño fruncido, los puños apretados.

"_Pareces tan hambrienta, querida." una minúscula viejecita se acercó a ella nada más adentrarse en el pequeño motel, sonriendo dulcemente, sus ojos cerrados. Las arrugas marcadas, arrugas que decían que vivió una llena vida. "Oh, una shinigami. ¿Sabes? Mi sobrino va a ser shinigami... ¡Oh, pero entra, entra primero!" la viejecita la tiró del brazo hacía adentro, luego percatándose del animal que iba con ella. "Vaya mascota que tienes, querida." A la morena no le gustaba que la llamasen querida, pero la dulce voz de la anciana hacía que cualquier palabra fuese agradable para sus oídos. "¡Aoi! ¿Dónde estás?" la vieja gritó, un niño de unos ocho u nueve años se acercó a ella, sorprendido y luego sonrojado. _

_Aki sonrió._

"_B-bienvenida." _

"_¿Él es el pequeñajo que quiere ser shinigami?" Aki le sonrió al niño, el cual miró a otro lado de vergüenza. La ancianita sonrió incluso más y orgullosa empezó a hablarle sobre Aoi, mientras la llevaba a la cocina. _

La shinigami se acercó a los restos del motel que antes había, en el motel en el que se había quedado algunos meses, donde había conocido a gente encantadora. Donde le había enseñado a un niño pequeño a cómo utilizar un arma. Sonrió con tristeza. ¿Dónde estarían? ¿Estarían...? No, no podía pensar que murieron. Eran personas demasiado buenas.

"¿Aki-chan?" Yachiru la agarró del pantalón.

"¿Hm?" pero no escuchó lo que Yachiru hablaba, sino que observaba los restos de leña, madera quemada en el suelo y con cada segundo que pasaba, más quería saber qué ocurrió en ese sitio. Tenía que saberlo.

_Takayama_. Algo se le encendió en la mente.

"No. No puede ser..." susurró. "Imposible. Yo maté a Sakato, así que..." abrió los ojos. No, imposible. ¿Habían vuelto? ¿Había un nuevo líder? Apretó los dientes, recordando con detalle los rumores, las lágrimas en los pueblos ajenos, escuchó como la gente hablaba de los desafortunados pueblos convertidos en fantasma. Quemados porque no quisieron ponerse a los pies de ese maldito grupo de mafiosos.

_Imposible. _Se volvió a decir. No. Ella mató a su líder. No podía haber nadie más tan cruel como ese cabrón, así que dudaba que fuesen ellos. Pero si lo hubiera, ella se volvería a encargar de él.

"¡Aki-chan!" Yachiru tenía los morros hinchados, cabreada porque Aki la ignoraba y hablaba con el aire.

"Dime." respondió por fin Aki.

"¡Yayyy! ¡Vamos a jugar!" la peli-rosa dio un saltito de alegría y se puso sobre la espalda de Shadow, ignorando el hecho de que la cara de la mujer estaba negra de rabia. Incluso el felino se mantenía callado. Sabía que no debía meterse.

"Mejor damos un paseo." propuso ella, aunque sonó como una orden (en realidad lo era).

"Rawr." Shadow gruñó antes de que la hiperactiva niña dijera más, lamiendo la pata que aún seguía un poco herida.

"Movámonos. No me gusta este... aire..." Aki susurró, medio-presente en este mundo.

* * *

"Este reiatsu es increíble. Es... esto... está lleno de hollows..." Yumichika tenía la boca muy abierta, aún mientras corrían como desesperados para alcanzar a Aki y a Yachiru en el distrito 32. Les faltaba poquito, pero ya sentían como había un punto en frente suya el cual estaba repleto de hollows. Aún así... ninguno sentía los reiatsus de las dos chicas.

"¿Dónde estarán esas dos?" gruñó Ikkaku, ya preparándose mentalmente para una lucha. Estaba emocionado pero preocupado. Aunque más lo primero que lo último.

"...Quizás estén justo en el centro..." murmuró Yumichika, con los ojos bien abiertos, no escuchando el gruñido lleno de insultos que echaba Kenpachi.

* * *

Hacía demasiado calor. El aire se volvía muy sofocante. Con la manga de su uniforme ella se secó algunas gotas de sudor que caían sobre su frente, no sabiendo qué hacer. ¿Deberían quedarse más? Miró a la pequeña criatura que la acompañaba y suspiró. Al menos la niña no estaba consiente de que algo pasaba, sino que se limitaba a jugar con la pantera como si nada. Mejor. Intercambió una mirada con su mascota y asintieron, luego ella volvió a mirar los alrededores.

Algo iba mal. ¿Por qué la habrían llamado ahí solo por dos hollows? ¿Y por qué el aire estaba impregnado de... maldad? Ni siquiera ella sabría describirlo, pero era algo demasiado sospechoso. Además estaba de mal humor. Lo del pueblo la destrozó. Ellos estaban siguiendo un caminito que Aki antes había conocido. Por lo que se acordaba, el pequeño camino llevaba hacía un lago "encantado" o así era como lo llamaban el pueblo. No era nada especial, ella lo confirmó hacía muchos años, pero los aldeanos siempre tenían miedo de ir ahí a por agua, incluso aunque se muriesen de sed y sabiendo que ahí las aguas eran cristalinas. Ella no sabía por qué pero debía ir.

Se escuchó como una rama se rompía a su derecha y ellos todos se quedaron quietos.

Silencio.

Aki miraba con sus ojos lima hacía enfrente, jurando en su mente. No sentía ningún reiatsu, nada, pero algo se escuchó. ¿Un animal del bosque? Shadow gruñó como señal de peligro. No. Sino Shadow ni se hubiera inmutado. Algo o alguien les estaba siguiendo.

"**Mmmmm, son una delicia.**" ella arrugó la nariz, escuchando un murmuro.

"**Tengo hambre.**" otro más.

Aki suspiró. "Aki-chan. Hollows." Yachiru sonreía, queriendo ver como Aki les pateaba el culo a algunos que otros hollows, así que estaba emocionada, los ojos brillándole.

"Ya, bicho, los he notado." ella se masajeó el hombro izquierdo, el cual estaba lleno de tatuajes. El tatuaje de un dragón envolviéndole el brazo y subiéndole hasta el hombro era el tatuaje que más predominaba. Inhaló aire y puso una mueca de niña pequeña. Quería irse a casa.

"**Oh, nos ha notado.**"

"**Claro, imbécil, si hablas todo el rato.**" ya las voces eran claras, concisas, pero lo que a Aki la hizo ponerse en guardia no eran sus voces, sino al notar todos los ojos que les observaban a los tres. No eran solo dos. ¿Cuántos? ¿Ocho? ¿Nueve? No, muchos más. Pero no eran hollows pequeños, sino que eran grandes. Miró hacía arriba y vio más ojos rojos en la oscuridad del bosque observándoles. Aún así... ¿Qué les impedía no atacarles? Por todos los años que pasó como Shinigami se dio cuenta de que si estos encontraban comida iban a por ésta sin pensar. ¿Qué estaba pasando exactamente? El rugido del felino la puso más en guardia, a lo que ella le gruñó.

"Cuida de Yachiru." gruñó entre dientes. Si hacía que Yachiru saliese herida sabía que Kenpachi iría a por ella y le cortaría el cuello. "Shadow, prepárate, sacaré la-"

"Aki-san."

...

Aki abrió sus ojos lima a más no poder y se quedó mirando una sombra en su frente. Esa voz. ¡ESA VOZ! Shadow se puso en posición, casi rodeando a Yachiru, obligándose a no atacar a ese hombre. _Esa persona_. El felino estaba decepcionado consigo mismo por no haber captado el olor de... él.

"Tu de nuevo." Aki dijo en voz baja mientras ponía las manos en jarras, mirando al hombre que salió de la oscuridad del bosque. Aunque afuera aún fuese por la tarde, en ese espeso bosque parecía ser de noche. Una noche llena de ojos rojos mirándoles. Junto a los ojos verdes de su antiguo amigo. Sonrió tristemente. El amigo que la decepcionó hacía tanto tiempo. El amigo que la mintió, la hirió. El único amigo en el que pudo confiar en Rugokai y el mismo que le rompió el corazón. "Kaito... T_amakaya Kaito_." Hijo de Sakato Takayama, hijo del diablo que mató y mató durante años para poder tener un mísero título en Rugokai. Hijo de una bestia. Hijo que mató junto a esa bestia.

"Aki-san." se volvió a repetir él, mirando con tristeza a la mujer que le enseñó a vivir de verdad. La mujer que le abrió los ojos. Ella sonreía tristemente hacía él. Casi bajó la cabeza de la vergüenza y de repente se preguntó que hacía ahí, en frente suya, a punto de matarla.

"**¡TU! ¡Nos has prometido carne fresca! ¡VAMOS!**" un hollow hambriento resonó y empezaron a acercarse más al grupo. Estaban rodeados. Aki rodeó el paisaje con sus ojos limón y volvió la mirada hacía Kaito. Un hombre grande y fuerte, sincero y al principio se pensaba que era de corazón puro. Era mentira. Y ahora estaba ahí para cazarla.

"¿Tan bajo has caído, Kaito?" dio un paso hacía él, la sonrisa fuera de su rostro. Ahora solo quedaba rabia. Y los recuerdos que quedaron del poco tiempo que pasaron juntos en el distrito 79.

"..." él susurró algo, apretando los puños. Su pelo rubio le tapaba los ojos. Su mandíbula estaba apretada. "Lo siento." él se repitió. "¡No tengo más opción, Aki-san! ¡LO SIENTO!" gritó, sus ojos verdes llenos de sinceridad. Aki le puso una mueca. No entendía por qué hacía eso.

"Kaito, ¿por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué?" casi imploró.

"Quieren que sea el nuevo líder..." explicó él. Aki le puso una mueca pero él siguió antes de que ella pudiese hablar. "Pero antes tengo que eliminar a la persona que mató a mi... padre." él puso una mueca al reconocer que esa escoria era su padre. No, él no debía estar haciendo eso. Pero sino le matarían.

"¿El nuevo líder? Lo sabía... ¿Tu has... quemado ese pueblo?" la morena le miró suplicándole casi que dijera que no. No quería tener que matarle a él.

"¿Qué... pueblo?" ella pestañeó. Kaito la miró confuso. Él solo debía matarla. Entonces ella lo comprendió.

"Kaito. No vas a ser el nuevo líder del clan Takayama."

"¡Pero podría cambiar las cosas! ¡PODRÍA-!"

"¡YA HAY UN NUEVO LÍDER!" gruñó ella y de repente las criaturas de su alrededor empezaron a moverse. "¿Es que no te das cuenta? ¡A ti solo te han engañado para matarme y luego quién sabe! ¡Te matarán a ti también!" unas risas macabras se escucharon por los alrededores y dos hollows saltaron.

"**Vaya, una comida inteligente.**" ella podía decir lo mismo de los hollows. Eran grandes. Astutos. Y muchos. Kaito se quedó inmóvil pensando mientras ella desenfundaba la espada y ésta chocaba contra la máscara de uno de los hollows mientras Shadow saltaba sobre otro, con la garra arrancándole la máscara. Nada más estos dos hollows desaparecieron, todos los demás saltaron, aunque no solo sobre ellos, sino también sobre el hombre.

"Estúpido." los hollows rieron mientras se abalanzaban sobre ellos. Uno en concreto, extrañamente parecido a un camaleón, agarró a Yachiru de la cintura con su lengua larga y pegajosa y se la estaba llevando a la boca. Aki ni siquiera se dio cuenta hasta que Yachiru gritó.

"¡YACHIRU!" la morena intentó reaccionar pero otro hollow gigante se posó delante suya lamiéndose los asquerosos colmillos. Eso iba mal. Muy mal.

* * *

"¡YACHIRU!" se escuchó gritar a unos 100 metros. El capitán del Undécimo Escuadrón casi da un brinco cuando escuchó esa conocida voz. Y esa voz venía de un solo sitio. Del montón de reiatsu impregnado de hollows que había en su frente. Kenpachi en general era un inútil sintiendo el reiatsu de alguien o de algo pero incluso esto era demasiado grande como para pasar desapercibido.

Nada más fue escuchar un grito y salió dando brincos hasta ahí.

* * *

_Autora: Holas, criaturitas del señorrrr. ¿Cómo estannnn? _

_Aki: Bueno, has tardado tu tiempo en subir nuevo capítulo, eh, Autora-san. _

_Autora: Vuelvo a pedir disculpas. Ya os dije, estoy con las clases que no puedo PEROW sigo viva y escribiendo siempre que puedo, así que aquí me veis, ¡escribiendoh! xD _

_Aki: e.e" Duh. ¿Bueno, quién es este Kaito? _

_Autora: *suspiro* Kaito, eh. Un viejo amigo tuyo. Ya lo verás en el próximo capítulo... aunque no sé qué hacer con él. *suspira otra vez* Necesito música para inspirarme sino... *se coge de los pelos* DDDDDx_

_Aki: D:" ¡No te alteres! ¡Mientras acabe con Ken-chan tu no tienes que alterarte de nada! ¿Oc?_

_Autora: OC. D: Pero en serio, lectores míos. ¡Sus quiero y me encanta que sigais esta serie! Os contaré un secretito, ¿vale? Pienso seguir la serie de Romeo & Julieta, de Grimmjow. Y escribir otra (también de Grimm) pero en AU. ¡Os gustará! (aunque todo eso cuando acabe Dangerous ... o quizás empiece ya... no sé ) :3 Besitous. _


	10. Ch 10: Gracias & Lo siento

Aki agarró la lengua del maldito hollow/camaleón justo en la entrada de su boca, agarrando con fuerza mientras cortaba la otra parte con su zanpakuto, liberando a Yachiru.

"¡Yachiru, sal de aquí! ¡YA!" le ordenó. Dispuesta a matar a todos y cada uno de estos hollows, se volvió hacía el que antes quería comerse a la peli-rosa pero justo entonces un fuerte dolor le atravesó el brazo. Se quedó mirando con los ojos bien abiertos, la cara pálida, como el hollow le mordía el brazo. Apretó los dientes intentando no sacar un grito de dolor pero no pudo. Un grito ahogado salió de su garganta entre sus dientes y metió la espada en el cráneo del monstruo.

"¡AKI-SAN!" Keito gritó detrás suya, pero ella no miró, sino que miraba a Yachiru y como corría. Preocupada, intentó encontrar a Shadow, pero éste estaba rodeado.

"¡CORRE!" ella le gritó a la niña. Sabía que era rápida así que debía de salir del desastre, pero no pudo. Justo en frente de Yachiru aparecieron más y más hollows.

La situación iba a peor por segundos y para Aki era la primera vez en su vida que se sentía vulnerable e inútil de verdad.

"¡YACHIRU!" gritó otra vez cuando la niña se paró aunque no pudo ver más porque un hollow la atacó de nuevo. Intentando hacer lo que fuese para matar al nuevo monstruo, no vio como Kaito saltó en frente de Yachiru pensando que era su hija.

La morena golpeó, rompió, mató a más no poder. ¡Venían unos tras otros! ¿Cuántos eran? Miraba a su derecha, a su izquierda pero no veía nada...

Hasta que otra vez en su frente un Menos se acercó. Abrió los ojos y se quedó boquiabierta, mirando hacía arriba como el mismo Menos salía de un agujero del cielo, rompiendo árboles a su paso, destrozando todo. Y yendo hacía ella. ¿Dónde estaba Shadow? ¿Y Yachiru? ¿Y Keito? No sabía por qué se preocupaba con éste último, pero no podía evitarlo.

Todo quedó a cámara lenta al ver un destello amarillo en el cielo corriendo hacía la cabeza del Menos, cortándole entero. ENTERO. Pestañeó viendo como desaparecía en un segundo ante sus ojos, aunque para ella fue una eternidad. El sudor de su frente estaba mezclado con sangre fresca, su vista estaba borrosa pero no tanto como para no contemplar la escena.

Y de repente una conocida figura, gran figura apareció en su frente soltando un "tché", ella aún embobada. Miró su rostro. Estaba lleno de preocupación, aunque emocionado por algo... Soltaba algo como que "Los Menos Grados eran inútiles" o tal. Pero ese momento de desvío la hizo acordarse de Yachiru e incluso antes de que el gran Kenpachi pudiese preguntarle algo, salió corriendo hacía donde Yachiru fue.

Corrió y miró hacía todos los lados, dejando atrás a Kenpachi para que se encargase del problema de los hollows.

De lo más profundo de su garganta salió un gruñido parecido al de Shadow y escuchó otro proveniente de un lado del bosque diciéndole que el felino estaba bien. Ahora solo quedaban Yachiru y Keito.

"¡Aki-chan!" Yachiru, por primera vez, gritó preocupada, a su izquierda y sin dudarlo ella salió volando hacía allí hasta encontrarse con Yachiru sentada de rodillas junto a una figura en el suelo... llena de sangre. Aki se acercó a ellos hasta quedar justo al lado de Yachiru, mirándole a los ojos. Mirando los verdes ojos de Keito, los cuales la miraban con confianza, tristeza, avergonzados quizás... y algo más.

"Keito." Cayó de rodillas, aún sintiéndose vulnerable. Sintiéndose inútil.

"ItoIto me ha salvado, Aki-chan." Yachiru le agarraba de la camisa y miraba a Aki con una expresión que era difícil de descifrar. La shinigami asintió.

"Keito, gracias..." le susurró, luego apretó los labios, mirando el gran agujero que tenía en el estómago. Se podía ver la tierra que había debajo de él. Todo estaba lleno de sangre.

"A-Aki-san... tu hija..." susurró él en un intento de hablarle. "Perdoname, por favor. Por todo... Yo-"

"Calla ya." Aki le ordenó. "No es mi hija..." miró a Yachiru, la cual la miraba con los ojos grandes. Tenía una gota de sangre en su mejilla, la cual Aki se la retiró. "Pero la has salvado..." le costaba reconocer que Yachiru, en ese poco, poquísimo tiempo, se ganó un sitio en su corazón. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Keito sonrió, sabiendo que salvó a alguien importante para ella. "Gracias." Aki bajó la cabeza hasta pegar su frente a su pecho. El rubio llevó una mano y la puso sobre su cabeza. Estaba temblando. "Keito... Tu... En serio. Gracias." volvió a repetirse.

"Aki-san... por ti... lo haría todo." dijo él y le sonrió a la niña. "Y-Yo..." miró al cielo. Yachiru se sentó y observó la escena, callada, aunque con los ojos bien abiertos. "Aki-san... yo..."

"Estás perdonado. Claro que lo estás... Y eres un idiota." incluso aunque él casi ni podía moverse, sonrió, recordando a la Aki de hacía tiempo. Se volvió más guapa pero seguía siendo igual por dentro. "Debiste salir de ahí..." Aki lloró. Si, Aki Kimura estaba llorando. "Gracias." otra vez le dio las gracias.

Keito sonreía.

"Aki-san... te buscan. Te quieren matar. Yo... pensaba qu-que si-"

"Lo entiendo. No tienes que explicar nada, Keito." él apretó los dientes.

"Te quiero." ella se quedó inmóvil un rato y luego le miró, sorprendida.

"¿Q-Qué?" sus ojos verdes la observaron, su rostro triste pero aliviado de soltarlo.

"Que no...hagan más daño..." respiraba gravemente, esforzándose por decirle todo a la mujer que tenía al lado antes de... "Son escoria... y yo también..." cerró los ojos.

Yachiru miró hacía arriba y le sonrió a la persona que tenía al lado, subiéndose hasta los hombros de Kenpachi en silencio mientras que todos, Ikkaku, Yumichika y ellos dos observaban la escena, ninguno sabiendo quién era el hombre tendido en el suelo. Tampoco podían hablar... Porque de solo escuchar como Aki lloraba, ninguno sabía qué decir.

"Eso es mentira. Y te lo dije. Fuiste un tonto, pero nada má-" Keito rió gravemente, luego tosió un poco de sangre. Suspiró.

"Para sus pies... solo tú... puedes. Aki... la..." su respiración era forzada. "La... heroína del pueblo..." sonrió con los ojos cerrados. De repente Aki sintió como la mano de su cabeza dejó de moverse, sintió como su corazón dejó de latir y sintió como él perdía la vida.

"¿Quién es ést-?"

"¡SHHH, BOMBILLA!" Yachiru se escuchó en un susurro exagerado. Aki se levantó y miró a Keito, el cual estaba en el suelo. Muerto.

"Se llamaba... Takayama Keito." Aki le respondió, volviéndose, aunque en vez de mirar a Ikkaku miró a Kenpachi. Él tenía puesta una mueca, estaba a punto de vomitar por lo llena de emociones que estuvo la escena que acababa de presenciar. _Takayama_. Se le volvió a pasar por la cabeza, acordándose de la noche anterior, de como los hombres hablaban de como Aki mató al líder mafioso del distrito 80. Pero la verdadera pregunta era... ¿Quién era este tal Keita para Aki?

Sus ojos rojos confesaban que fue alguien importante para ella, aunque Aki lo intentaba enmascarar poniendo una cara dura, la cara dura y fría que a veces ponía. Ella entonces se dio cuenta de que nada más llegar a Seireitei de nuevo, todos sus muros de frialdad cedieron ante toda esa gente. Pero no le importaba. Aún mirando a Kenpachi, le puso una mueca.

"¿Qué hacéis aquí?" le gruñó. Estaba agradecida, como no. Sabía que incluso podía haber muerto ahí, pero no entendía cómo... De repente Shadow apareció detrás de Kenpachi, sentándose agotado a sus pies, su pelo negro ahora estaba todo lleno de sangre.

"Onna, dame las gracias por salvarte el culo." Kenpachi le gruñó. Ella le puso una mueca.

"Y tu dale las gracias a Keito..." dejó de mirarle. "Por salvar a Yachiru." Kenpachi abrió el ojo bien grande y miró al hombre muerto en el suelo. ¿Ese hombre salvó a Yachiru? Asintió pero no dijo nada más.

"Vamonos ya..." y luego salieron de su boca dos palabras que no muchas veces salían... una súplica. "Por favor." pero no se movía. No podía. Solo se podía mantener de pie delante de los 5 pares de ojos que la analizaban.

"Aki-chan..." Yachiru agarró el hombro de Kenpachi más fuerte y él miró a su hija, viendo la preocupación en sus ojos. Entendiendo el hecho de que Aki se ganó el corazón de Yachiru... porque Yachiru nunca dejaba ver, fuera de su apariencia alegre y despreocupada, que estaba preocupada. Y tenía que reconocer que él también. Sacando un ruido de molestia, se acercó a ella.

Aki dio un brinco cuando él la agarró de la cintura y la pegó a él. Detrás suya Yumichika puso una mano sobre su boca e Ikkaku levantó una ceja.

"Si tu no te mueves, te moveré yo." Kenpachi se explicó, saltando con ella en sus brazos y con Yachiru en su espalda en la rama de un árbol. "¡Salgamos de aquí!" Aki quiso protestar porque dejaban atrás el cuerpo de Keito, pero Kenpachi le mandó una mirada asesina, tal como dijera que si se atrevía a sacar otra palabra más, la haría callar.

* * *

Shadow, el cual andaba ahora sobre tres de sus cuatro patas, fue el último en saltar e irse, aunque no antes de mirar a su alrededor, ahora si captando los olores de las cercanías. Gruñó bajo mirando hacía el este, en un sitio en concreto. Alguien observó todo... ¿Pero quién?

* * *

"Padre." una silenciosa mujer entró en su laboratorio, observando como su padre, maníaco del trabajo, maníaco de la ciencia y de la tecnología, trabajaba sin parar en uno de sus extraños experimentos.

"¿Qué quieres ahora?" su padre le dijo de forma áspera.

"Hemos preparado la jaula que ha encargado. Puede contener el reiatsu y debilitar a todo ser que esté dentro." Nemu dijo en tono monótono, mirando sin expresión alguna la espalda de su padre.

Kurotsuchi Mayuri sonrió de oreja a oreja, sus ojos dorados saliéndose de sus órbitas. "Por fin. ¡Inútiles! ¡Esperaba que me la trajerais por la mañana!" gritó, volviéndose a su hija. Nemu ni se inmutó. "Pero no pasa nada..." levantó las manos al cielo. "¡Hoy estoy de buen humor!" eso si sorprendió incluso a la insensible Nemu. Su padre nunca estaba de buen humor.

"¿Padre, puedo preguntarle algo?" dijo.

"Acabas de preguntarme algo, inútil niña, pero te dejaré preguntarme otra vez. ¡Dime!" gritó, moviéndose por la sala, tecleando de vez en cuando en el gran ordenador central, todo con rostro pensativo.

"¿Por qué tanto interés en Kimura Aki?" Mayuri se puso serio.

"Ese... zanpakuto..." ignoró a su hija. Ya se sumergió en su proprio mundo. "Ese... maldito zanpakuto... Lo noté. ¡Lo noté la primera vez que la vi hace años! Esa espada tiene una habilidad impresionante. Y ese felino..." se quedó mirando el espacio un buen rato. Luego sonrió. "Muchos decían que estaba interesada de una forma amorosa en ella." soltó un bufido, pero Nemu no entendía nada de lo que su padre hablaba. ¿Y quién entendía lo que Mayuri hablaba? "Nada más verla y supe que sería un buen espécimen para experimentar. Cuando analice a esa pantera, por fin podré ver los secretos de Aki. ¡Después de tantos años!" sus ojos amarillentos brillaban con maldad, nadie sabía que en su cabeza tenía el plan perfecto. "Por fin..." murmuraba mientras se sentaba en su silla, sus ojos clavados en la pantalla, donde había una foto del mismo Shadow, junto a Aki, tomada cuando ella estaba a punto de luchar contra el bárbaro de Zaraki Kenpachi. "¡Y ahora sal de aquí, insólita! ¡Necesito silencio para trabajar!" gritó.

"Hai, padre." después de una reverencia, la invisible Nemu desapareció.

* * *

_Autora: D: This is the Capítulo 10 de Dangerous._

_Aki: Mezcla Spanglish. Bueno... u.u Keito ha muerto. ¡Le has matado en dos capítulos! _

_Autora: Pero... D: Ya lo sé... ¡PERO! Y.Y Gomen. Keito era una buena persona y se hablará más de él. De todas formas, tú, Aki-chan, te tienes que preocupar por ti, por Kenpachi y por Shadow... y también por Byakuya... Já._

_Aki: *saca un gruñido* Pero dame un respiro. ¡Quiero estar con Kenpachi! DX_

_Autora: Para el amor tienes que sufrir. ¡JÁ!_

_Aki: Mala persona. Ò.O_

_Autora: Ts. ¡SUS QUIERO, LECTORES MÍOS! (si es que hay alguien que lee mis historias D:") ANYWAY. Besitos para todos y ya os contaré sobre mis planes sobre Dangerous. Review & Enjoy & Escuchen Música & coman pizza & quieran a Kenpachi & Kenpachi is Sexyyyyyyhhh! & etc XDDDDD_


	11. Ch 11: Más fuerte

Apretó los labios, mirando al cielo sin expresión alguna. Sus ojos estaban oscuros, sin vida, aunque en su mente había una tormenta llena de dudas y llena de rabia. Entendió desde el primer momento lo que estaba pasando. Entendió que ella tendría que enfrentarse de nuevo a su pasado... de que iban a por ella. Pero... Keito. ¿Por qué tuvo que morir? Aunque fuese un idiota, un cabrón en el pasado, él tuvo que morir por su culpa. ¿No se suponía que ella era fuerte? En ese instante Aki Kimura lo dudaba. Dudaba de siquiera merecer estar ahí. Por su culpa otro alma había muerto.

Se mordió el labio y entrecerró los ojos, el ceño fruncido, algunas lágrimas en los bordes de sus ojos. No. No iba a llorar más.

Habían pasado 3 días desde que abandonó el distrito 32 y no sabía qué hacer. Sentía esa vulnerabilidad y ese miedo que hacía tanto que no sentía. Pensó en Byakuya, en que seguramente él podría haber manejado la situación con destreza. Luego en Kenpachi... en como se enfrentó a esos hollows y a ese Menos como si fueran nada. ¿Y ella qué hizo? Se quedó lloriqueando. En este momento Aki se sentía mal, para no decir que se sentía horrible.

"_¿Quién eres?" Ella preguntó con precaución, espada en mano. Miró al hombre que tenía delante. Parecía un gladiador._

"_Hola..." él respondió, mirándola sorprendido, luego sonrió dulcemente. Casi le recordaba a la sonrisa de su taicho, Juushiro, pero ella no sabía que en ese instante estaba conociendo a un criminal, no a una persona de buen corazón. ¿Qué le iba a hacer? Por ese entonces era una ingenua niñita que se había ido de casa. "Soy... Keito." el hombre estaba lleno de sangre, aunque no parecía cansado. _

"_¿Necesitas... ayuda?" le miró de arriba a abajo y vio varios cortes en él. El tal Keito sonrió y se puso la mano en la cintura._

"_Unas heridas como estas no me harían daño." se defendió entre risas. Y así se conocieron._

* * *

En la Undécima División las cosas estaban bastantes calmadas, por sorprendentemente que suene. Los hombres entrenaban con miedo, todos estaban temerosos de su capitán, el cual estaba más silencioso de lo normal. Y todos... pero TODOS los de las 13 Divisiones sabían que él era aún más peligroso cuando menos hablaba. Zaraki Kenpachi, sentado, una taza de té en mano y observando a sus hombres entrenar, o como él decía, hacer el imbécil, estaba medio centrado en como sus subordinados calentaban, mientras que la otra mitad de su mente deambulaba pensando en... ¿En quién otra? En Aki. No lo entendía. No entendía por qué esa mujer le ocupaba la mente más y más. Quería enfrentarla, como no. Quería volver a preguntarle por lo del beso, por lo del hombre del bosque... Incluso quería exigirle que le hablase de su relación con él o con el Kuchiki.

Y cuánto más pensaba, más ganas le daban de romper las cosas.

"¡Capitán! ¡Ayúd-!¡AAAARGH, TENIENTE!" Ikkaku gruñó mientras intentaba quitarse a Yachiru de la cabeza.

"¡Shhh, bola-de-billar! ¡Ken-chan está pensando!" Yachiru le respondió sonriendo, luego volvió a morderle la cabeza.

"¡AAARGH!"

La taza que el gran hombre tenía en la mano crujió de la presión que éste ejercía hasta que de repente se rompió, quedando solo polvo. Kenpachi la miró y recordó la pelea, recordando que casi perdió a Yachiru y... también a la mujer que le jodía el (poco) razonamiento (que le quedaba). Apretó los dientes y se miró la mano durante un largo tiempo, un aura amarillo saliendo de él, los hombres de su alrededor mirándole de reojo con miedo, temblando. De repente una figura le tapó el sol, aunque no se movió.

"Tú. Levanta." _Espera_. Él conocía esa voz. Levantó la vista irritado hasta encontrarse con unos ojos amarillos lima, el blanco de los ojos ya no era blanco, sino rojo. Lloró. Sacó un '_tché_' y la miró con rostro duro.

"¿Quién te crees para mandarme, _onna_? ¿Acas-?"

"¿Puedes callarte ya y levantarte?" ella le gruñó, nerviosa. En sus ojos había una extraña decisión, algo que había visto antes, pero mucho más fuerte. Deseo de lucha. Queriendo intimidarla, se levantó despacio hasta que casi estaba encima suya. La miraba de arriba como si fuera superior... Y para Aki él lo era. Entonces ella dijo algo que volvió a cogerle de sorpresa. "Ayúdame." pocas veces pasaban, pero esta vez Zaraki Kenpachi tenía la mayor cara de confusión y bobo que nunca antes había puesto. Ella habría sonreído si no fuese por lo malo de la situación. Tragó saliva y abrió la boca para repetirle aquello, otra vez tragándose su orgullo.

"¿_Ayudarte_? ¿En qué? ¿Por qué?" exigió él de repente. Ella miró a un lado con disgusto, poniéndose una mano en el hombro, ahí donde un hollow la golpeó, donde aún tenía un vendaje.

_Aki-san. El entrenamiento no está acabado..._ Su zanpakuto le susurró levemente.

_Lo sé. Por eso acudo a él..._ le respondió ella.

_Pero, Aki-san. Sabes que la lucha final la tienes que hacer tu sola, ¿verdad?_ Otro susurro, más fuerte.

Aki asintió, Kenpachi mirándola con una ceja levantada. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa _onna_?

"Quiero ser más fuerte, Kenpachi." gruñó, como si le costase la vida reconocer eso. Le miró y se quedaron así un buen rato, Kenpachi sorprendido, viendo en su mente la imagen de la mujer rodeada de hollows, gritando a por Yachiru con desesperación. Algo pasó dentro de su pecho que tampoco figuró qué era, así que como siempre, se puso de mal humor y añadiendo la porción de irritación de hacía unos minutos, su humor estaba por los suelos. Así que, como no, sonrió con crueldad.

"Más te vale saber lo que dices." agarró su espada, la cual estaba en el suelo, todo el rato mirando a la mujer que tenía en frente. Ella solo asintió con rostro fuerte. "Pero primero responde a mis preguntas." demandó. Era claro que era un cabezudo, así que tenía que preguntarlo.

Ella se miró el zanpakuto, situado en su cadera izquierda, pasando suavemente una mano encima de éste. Cerró los ojos y puso una mueca como si intentase sacarse las palabras para poder explicarle todo.

"Vale, pero mejor salgamos de aquí... te lo diré todo..." ¿Por qué quería ser más fuerte? ¿Cómo quería ser más fuerte? Preguntas que deberían tomar su tiempo, su explicación. Claramente no iba a explicarle por qué se fue, pero le explicaría por qué lucharía por ser más fuerte. Porque sino _moriría_.

* * *

_Autora: Gomen, gomen. Sé que éste capítulo es muy cortito, pero así se me hace menos pesado escribirlos, ¿no creen? De todas formas os prometo que en el próximo capítulo habrá más, eh. :3 Os desvelaré algunos secretos de Aki y bueno... su vida se va complicando. ¡SEH! ¡Porque lo complicado MOULA! jajaja. Vale, me gusta complicar las cosas. Shi. :3_

_Aki: e_e" Te gusta hacer de mi vida un infierno, ¿no?_

_Autora: Nooooooowwww, ¿cómo puedes decir eeesSi, si, me gusta hacerte la vida complicada. Jé. _

_Aki: Y.Y" ¿Qué pasará de ahora en adelante?_

_Autora: ¡PUESSS! ¡Estoy pensando en mandarte al mundo de los humanos! Juejuejue. Quizás conozcas a Ichigo y a... los Vizards... quizás... No sé. JUEJUE. Bueno, a los Vizards los conoces, solo que-_

_Aki: O.O Oc. ¿Y qué más?_

_Autora: KUEKUEKUE (risa tonta) mucho más. He dicho que esta serie sería más larga, así que, já. Lectores, os quiero. Espero que sigáis ahí. *ecooooo* XD_


	12. Ch 12: Mujer peligrosa

Él la observó. Estaba tensa, lloró, seguramente tampoco durmió mucho, pero ahí estaba, frente a él, decidida a luchar en contra suya para hacerse más fuerte y le iba a responder a algunas preguntas. No, no iba a dejar escapar esa posibilidad.

"Hm." Asintió y sin decirle más, usando el Shunpo, hasta detenerse en su pista privada de entrenamiento. Era evidente que necesitaba una de vez en cuando para sus _pequeñas_ peleas del día a día, así que ahí estaba.

Ni un segundo después ella se hallaba a su lado, mirando lo grande de la pista de entrenamiento, luego le miró a él, viendo como tomaba un sitio en medio del terreno y la miraba como si esperase que se sentara. Aki no dudó en sentarse en frente suya, a un metro de distancia, más o menos, y se miraron a los ojos bastante tiempo. No fueron segundos, sino minutos enteros mirándose, uno esperando que el otro hablase. Kenpachi esperaba que ella le contase algo y ella esperaba que él le preguntase cualquier cosa. Después de un sonido de irritación, Kenpachi por fin habló.

"¿Por qué quieres que te ayude?" gruñó entre dientes.

"Porque eres lo bastante fuerte como para detenerme..." miró a un lado, rompiendo el contacto visual, lo cual le molestó un poco, aunque no dijo nada.

"¿De qué hablas,_ onna_?" Aki frunció el ceño. Suspiró.

"Argh... esto es más difícil de explicar de lo que me imaginé..." susurró para si mientras se arreglaba el pelo en una coleta a lo alto de su cabeza.

"¿Pero de qu-?"

"Hollow." respondió de la nada. Vale, Zaraki Kenpachi estaba cada vez más confuso. "Hace mucho tiempo..." empezó, pero paró, tomándose su tiempo, suspiró y siguió mirando a un lado, unas montañas a lo lejos le llamaban la atención. "Hace mucho tiempo era amiga del antiguo capitán de la Quinta División. Shinji Hirako." sonrió con nostalgia. "Él sospechaba de... su Teniente. De Aizen, pero no lo le creí. Eso sí, de vez en cuando le tomaba el pelo de por qué llevaba lentes sin graduar y tal... pero no me lo esperaba." bajó la vista, con su mano derecha se tocó el brazo izquierdo justo donde tenía los tatuajes. Entonces Kenpachi pudo verla más de cerca. Ahí, justo donde tenía los tatuajes, tenía unas garras. Tres garras. Tres cicatrices. Era como si ella se tatuase el brazo para olvidarse de las cicatrices. Frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué iba a tapar las marcas de una pelea? Eso para él era de _cobardes_. "Ocurrió un día cuando estaba en Rugokai, volviendo a Seireitei. Así, como si nada empecé a escuchar voces. Pensé que estaba loca... Y no, no era mi zanpakuto." murmuró. "Empecé a tener fuertes dolores de cabeza. No dormía, ya que si cerraba los ojos me encontraba a mi misma... pero vestida entera de blanco, pálida." Kenpachi no entendía una mierda en ese instante.

"¿Onna, a dónde quieres llegar?" preguntó con aspereza. Ella le mandó una mirada asesina.

"¿Pero te quieres callar? Intento contarte por qué quiero volverme más fuerte, idiota." le gruñó y él le devolvió el gruñido. No sabía por qué, pero ya sentía que eligió una mujer peligrosa. … Espera, ¿eligió? ¿Eligió a Aki para él? ¿Qué? Se calmó y la miró.

Ahora los dos se observaban hasta que ella sacó aire y se tumbó.

"Era mi hollow interior. Eso quería llegar a decirte." Kenpachi pestañeó. Él escuchó algo de eso. De la nada en su mente apareció el incidente de cuando unos cuantos capitanes y tenientes fueron desterrados de Seireitei, junto a Urahara para siempre. Algo de que experimentaron con ellos y... No se acordaba bien. Pero luego se acordó de Ichigo. Escuchó algo de Ikkaku y de Yumichika. Mierda, tendría que prestar más atención. "Veo que sabes algo de eso..." ella murmuró. "Aizen. En ese entonces yo no lo sabía, pero mi hollow poco a poco se estaba apoderando de mi, de mi cuerpo, ganando una batalla que... si no me hubiera ido, habría perdido y habría muerto."

Silencio.

"Decidí irme sin siquiera pedir ayuda. Mi espada me lo advirtió. Tenía que volverme más fuerte, tenía que entrenar duro. Tenía que vencerla." cerró los ojos. "Me fui por casi 130 años... y nunca, pero _nunca_ luché con ella hasta vencerla."

"¿Quieres decir que aún está en ti?" ella asintió muy lentamente, agonizada de solo pensar que _ella_ seguía por ahí.

"Mi espada me advierte. Pronto tendré que luchar con ella. No sé lo que ocurre... No lo sé... pero volver a Seireitei la despertó. Aún no la he visto... pero sé que acecha por algún lado." apretó los puños. "Y el viejo tuvo que venir a por mi... antes de acabar el entrenamiento. 130... años..." murmuró ella, negando con la cabeza. "Joder, tanto tiempo... para poder escapar de un demonio que quizás nunca deje mi cuerpo."

"El tal Hirako... fueron desterrados por eso. Junto con Urahara." Kenpachi le dijo. Ella apretó los labios. Lo sospechaba.

"Hm. Después de irme, después de un tiempo empecé a encajar las piezas, empecé a darme cuenta de quién era quién. De quién era Aizen. Y pensé en ellos... en Shinji. Pero no sé dónde están."

Kenpachi no la miró, sino miró al horizonte. Así que Aki era como Ichigo. Se podía volver más fuerte con el poder de su hollow.

"Urahara está en el mundo de los vivos." Aki le miró. _Pues claro, ni lo pensé hasta ahora._ Miró a Kenpachi. "Los otros ya no lo sé." la morena asintió. "Pero en todo esto hay un lado bueno." saltó de su sitio de repente, agarrando su espada y quitándole las bandas que la protegían. "Ese hollow... te hará más fuerte..." su sonrisa maníaca empezaba a aparecer, poniendo a Aki en guardia.

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Que _eso_ me hará más fuerte?" le gruñó. ¿El ser que la intentaba comer la podía volver mucho más fuerte? _Imposible_.

"He conocido a un crío..." el ojo visible de Kenpachi estaba lleno de emoción, mirando a la mujer de delante con _hambre_. "_Kurosaki Ichigo_. Él es como tú." Aki le miró confusa. ¿El niño humano que mató a Sousuke Aizen? ¿Él también tenía un hollow? ¿Pero cómo?

"¿P-Pero-?"

"Ahora luchemos." Kenpachi levantó la espada. "Luego irás a hablar con el crío. Y quizás yo también consiga luchar con él." rió, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se abalanzó sobre ella.

* * *

¡¿Pero ese hombre estaba loco?! Aki sabía que era fuerte, muchos la temían, muchos querían ser ella, pero nunca imaginó que alguien podía desprender un poder casi igual al de Yamamoto-sotaicho. Nada más haber empezado la pelea se había quitado el parche y aunque ella pudo aguantar sin dificultad esa presión, supo que no le vencería. Se había metido en un buen lío incluso antes de empezar, pero no abandonó. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Quizás ese hombre podría salvarla de ese maldito hollow. ¡Esa maldita criatura que le quitó _130 años_ de su vida!

"¡Levántate!" ella gruñó, agarrando la espada tirada en el suelo hasta que sus manos, envueltas en la espada, estaban blancas de la fuerza que ejercía. Apretaba los puños y sentía como la herida de su estómago escocía, al igual que el hombro que el hollow le golpeó en la anterior pelea. Oh, todo eso acababa de empezar, aunque ya llevasen media hora de lucha. Se levantó sin prisa, siempre mirándole a los ojos, cabreada, pero sonriendo. "Así me gusta..." Kenpachi dijo, mirándola de una forma muy rara por un segundo, luego la sádica sonrisa volvió y en nada más de un segundo estaba a su lado, a punto de golpearla con la espada. Usando sus reflejos le bloqueó, aunque la empujó a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Nada más parar se abalanzó sobre él...

Y la pelea duró otra media hora.

Kenpachi también respiraba con dificultad, estaba casi sin aliento, lleno de cortes superficiales, pero había uno en especial que no era tan superficial. Su hombro había sido atravesado, y por eso estaba tan contento, sentado de culo frente a ella. La chica, por su lado, estaba tirada en el suelo, no pudiendo mover la pierna izquierda muy bien y ya empezaba a tener agujetas, lo cual le sorprendía, ya que las agujetas llegaban un día después, no a los minutos de acabar una sesión de entrenamiento. Sonrió, recordando sus tardes de lucha con su casi-abuelo, Yamamoto-taicho. Era casi igual, solo que ese sexy hombre, lleno de sudor y sangre de su lado era un poco más bruto._ Un poco_. Vale, mucho. Volvió la mirada hacía él, pillándole mientras la miraba con una sonrisa rara, otra vez la expresión que pilló hacía poco mientras luchaban, una expresión que la hacía preguntarse miles de cosas... Pero no lo hacía. Era extraño. Y bueno, recordó que éste Capitán estaba loco, así que lo dejó pasar.

Aunque eso si, no pudo dejar pasar esos ojos marrón oscuros que la miraban así, esa dura mandíbula, ese rostro que dice que vivió tanto. Tampoco dejó pasar ese beso, que se repitió en su cabeza cada dos por tres mientras luchaban con pavor. Esos labios. Por un milisegundo miró sus labios y luego le dejó de observar, sino tendría que levantarse, dolorida como está, y hacerle el amor ahí mismo. No, no podía hacer eso... ¿Acaso no le dijo que había otro hombre? ¡Argh! ¡Estuvo a punto de decirle que ese otro hombre era Byakuya! Seguro que su antiguo amigo la habría mirado como si estuviera loca. Suspiró.

Él puso una medio-sonrisa al ver como le observada. Oh, podía decir perfectamente que ella le deseaba tanto como él a ella. No entendía por qué ella decía que quería a otro hombre cuando estuvo tan bien entre sus brazos. Aún estaba cabreado, sin duda, pero esta lucha le ayudó a calmarse... Esta lucha y saber que no podía enfrentarla ahora, después de todo lo que pasó con Yachiru y ese otro... ¿Cómo se llamaba? Keito. El tipo que salvó a Yachiru. ¿Quién era? La ojeó de un lado, el sentimiento ese en su pecho volvió, algo entre dolor y satisfacción, algo tan cálido que le dolía. Cuando Aki le miró los labios otra vez el instinto de besarla se abalanzó sobre él y contempló su cuerpo con hambre. Nunca una mujer le había hecho eso. ¿Y qué era _eso_? Ni siquiera se entendía a si mismo. Se pasó una gran mano por el pelo y gruñó un insulto con su voz grave.

Ella le vigiló con curiosidad, todo pareciendo que él tenía una pelea interna, sacando insultos de vez en cuando. Cuando él abrió los ojos con rapidez, su imagen parecía decidida, como si hubiese tomado una decisión final. Y nada más abrir los ojos se levantó, dando un paso hacía ella. Aki pestañeó como una tonta. ¿Quería volver a luchar? Lo dijo y lo dirá: ¡ESTÁ LOCO! Pero ella no se esperaba que de repente él se tirase encima suya, apretando otra vez sus labios a los de ella. Aki casi pudo soltar un gemido de placer mientras que cerraba los ojos, dándose en el beso. ¿Qué estaba pasando? No sabía si separarse de él o no. Pero no podía. Una pequeña parte de su mente aún funcionaba y razonaba demasiado. Kenpachi, viendo como Aki dudaba, pudo su mano en su nuca y la apretó más hacía él, entonces ella gruñó, mordiéndole el labio inferior de forma juguetona. Casi sonrió en el beso.

Sus labios jugaron juntos. Ellos aún doloridos, llenos de sangre, ella temblando, los dos cansados, pero dándolo todo en ese beso. Y vaya beso, sus lenguas entrelazadas se peleaban como locas, las manos de él acariciaban su cuerpo con mucho cuidado, con delicadeza para no tocar los sitios en los que la había herido. En ese instante los dos sentían algo que no entendían, algo tan bueno que podían jurar que estaban en el cielo, pero tan malo que los asustaba, sin embargo ninguno de los dos se atrevió a separarse. Se podía decir que Kenpachi la aplastaba, pero ella ni se daba cuenta, ni la molestaba. Estaba demasiado perdida en sus labios, en sus caricias, todo recordándole a la primera vez que le besó.

Ante la necesidad de aire, se separaron, el gran hombre empezó a besar su cuello con lentitud, ahí donde besaba, también mordía, succionaba, mandando espasmos de placer en el cuerpo de ella. Ella susurró su nombre a la vez que se apegaba más a él, un susurro que le volvió loco. Pasando su nariz por el cuello de ella, su respiración cálida golpeándola, subió hasta la oreja. Él necesitaba escucharla decir...

"Me has mentido." murmuró en su oreja, al instante ella temblando de placer bajo él, sin decir nada. "No hay otro..." sabía que ella le deseaba. ¡Después de eso estaría loca decir que no! ¡Después de que él comprobase que ella estaba tan bien en sus manos! Llevó otra vez su boca a la suya y empezaron a besarse, ella un poco echada para atrás, pensando.

Aki sabía que no podía negarlo. Ese hombre, tan loco como estaba, la volvía loca. Así que ninguno de los dos estaban cuerdos. Claro que no, por eso estaban en medio de un campo de entrenamiento besándose como si hubieran esperado este momento durante toda su vida, como si fuera el ansiado beso de dos amantes separados durante tanto tiempo. ¿Y cómo no podía ser eso? Era eso. Nada más verle, en algún rinconcito de su mente supo que ese hombre era suyo. Y que ella era de él. Cuando él se separó de ella dudoso, Aki apretó los ojos para asegurarse de que no era un sueño. Un largo sueño.

"Aki." pocas veces él la llamaba por su nombre, pero solo con escucharlo, una ola de calor le invadió el cuerpo, acabando en el corazón, donde siguió y siguió. Oh, no podía ser eso. Ni siquiera sintió eso con Byakuya. No, no podía tratarse de... Apretó los labios. No debía enamorarse de un hombre que conoció hacía... ¿Cuánto? Esa era su excusa. No podía enamorarse de un desconocido. Un desconocido que parecía que conocía de una vida entera. Un desconocido que la hacía sentir cosas tan maravillosas que la hacían olvidarse de todos sus problemas. Oh, y sus problemas. ¿Qué hombre se quedaría con ella después de haber escuchado que tenía un hollow en su interior? ¿De que podría morir dentro de nada? Abrió los ojos y encontró la respuesta, aunque apretó los labios. Quizás la abandone.

Ella no era tonta. Los hombres eran así, encontraban lo que querían, utilizaban a la mujer y la dejaban. Nadie dijo nada de quedarse y ser felices. Apretó más los labios mientras le miraba. _No llores. ¿Qué te pasa, Aki Kimura? ¡NO LLORES!_ se gritó a si misma en la mente, asombrada que consiguió aguantar algunas lágrimas. ¿Dónde estaba su imagen de chica mala que consiguió construir durante esos años? Y aparte, ¿quién dijo que ella podía ser feliz? Parecía que su vida iba de decepción en decepción. Tragó saliva. No podía hacer esto, por muy bien que se sintiera al hacerlo. No podía estar con Zaraki Kenpachi ni en sueños. O bueno, quizás en los más dulces sueños si, pero solo ahí. Y con una mano le empujó de encima de ella.

Kenpachi vio pasar tantas emociones por la cara que le tenía hechizado, desde ternura hasta dolor, duda y miedo, sentimientos que no entendía de dónde llegaban. Quería entender más a las mujeres y entonces comprendió lo que Kyoraku decía. Eran unas criaturas demasiado complejas para una mente masculina. Pensaban demasiado. Y fuera lo que fuese que ella pensó, la hizo echarse hacía atrás. No, el no entendía una mierda. Todo esto era una gran confusión para él pero Kenpachi solo sabía una cosa. Quería tenerla en sus brazos en ese momento. Y después también. Y cada día. Mientras ella se separaba de él algo le dolía. Supo que le dolía el rechazo, pero no dijo nada. ¿Acaso... quería a esa mujer?

...

* * *

_Aki: ¡HAS HECHO QUE BESE A KENPACHI Y LUEGO QUE ME ECHE HACÍA ATRAS! ¡¿OTRA VEZ?!_

_Autora: Nee, nee, cálmate. ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta? Estoy haciendo que Kenpachi se de cuenta de sus sentimientos. No está muy claro, pero quiero enamorarle. **OH, L'AMOUR! **_

_****Aki: Hm, ahora que lo dices... *pensando en el beso* *se derrite* Quiero volver a besarle... Kenpachi..._

_Autora: :3 Puesssss... JAJAJAJAJAJ Ya verás en el siguiente capítulo. JOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJJOJOJOJOOJO JO._

_Aki: No... No... NO LO ESTROPEES! _

_Autora: Oh, claro que no lo haré. KUEKUEKUEKUE *risa tonta otra vez* Mentirah. ¿Y si te digo que Bya-chan viene a verte? ¿EH? ¿EH?_

_Aki: Oh, no serás capaz de..._

_Autora: *sonrisa malvada* :) Ejejejejejejé. _


	13. Ch 13: ¿Celos?

Kuchiki Byakuya no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. La risita de la chiquilla que le acompañaba estaba en el fondo de la imagen. La imagen de su antiguo amor besando al capitán que más detestaba. No entendía lo que estaba pasando, tampoco teniendo la intención de interrumpir nada de lo que ocurría ahí... ¿O quizás debería? Un antiguo sentimiento se despertó dentro de él, un sentimiento que pensaba que nunca antes volvería en él. Kuchiki Byakuya estaba _celoso_. Apretaba la mandíbula con fiereza, observando como él la besaba. Ella estaba en sus brazos, llena de sangre, pero gimiendo su nombre, besándole con tanta fuerza que a Byakuya se le crearon varias preguntas en la cabeza. ¿Estarían juntos? ¿Se quieren?

"Bien hecho, Ken-chan." susurró Yachiru, dando palmaditas silenciosas al lado de Byakuya. Ni siquiera sabía que hacía la criatura al lado de él, pero vino a ver a Aki y se encontró con ésto. Con lo peor que sus ojos podían ver.

De repente Aki empezó a separarse de él mientras que Kenpachi, a su lado, no decía nada, es más, pudo decir que por el rostro de Kenpachi se pasaba la duda y la confusión. Y también dolor. Byakuya no era tonto, para nada, por lo contrario entendió lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza del Undécimo capitán. Pudo verlo en su cara, pudo ver la respuesta. La risita de Yachiru cesó viendo como los dos adultos se levantaban, aún mirándose incómodos.

"¿Aki-chan?" preguntó.

* * *

"Mira, Kenpachi, yo-" empezó.

"No." él protestó incluso antes de que ella hablase. No iba a hacerle eso otra vez. No iba a dejarle esperando respuestas. "Ni se te ocurra decirme nada." él dio un paso hacía ella y la agarró de la muñeca, atrayéndola hacía su duro pecho. Aki quiso protestar, pero nada más tocar su cuerpo se relajó. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

"Kenpachi." murmuró, no sabiendo qué hacer. Sabía que no debía estar a su lado, pero él la seguía atrayendo como un imán, como si ella le perteneciese. No, no le pertenecía.

Era una mentira. Antes lo sintió, sintió que era suya, pero no debía pensar así, ni debería estar ahí. Debería estar entrenando para luchar contra ese monstruo, no estar besando a esa divinidad de hombre.

Aún seguía pegada a su pecho, él la agarraba de la cintura con una mano, la otra en su nuca, apegándola más a él. Podía oír el latido de su corazón yendo a mil por hora y de alguna que otra manera eso la reconfortaba, pero la asustaba. Intuía que esto no acabaría bien y su intuición no fallaba, de todas formas eso no la hizo empujarle y salir corriendo. Algo se apoderó de su cuerpo y le rodeó con los brazos, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, intentando encontrar respuestas en él.

El capitán tuvo que dar las gracias a los cielos al sentir que ella no dejó sus brazos, sino que le _aceptó_. Para cualquier otro humano ese sería un gesto bastante normal, pero para él era una sorpresa. No muchos _aceptaban_ a Zaraki Kenpachi, por muy estúpido que sonase. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero lo hacía porque su cuerpo se lo pedía y eso era una excusa muy buena para él. Siempre vivió así, así que ahora iba a seguir haciendo lo que su corazón (si, tiene un corazón) le mandase.

"No entiendo tu mente, onna." murmuró, mirándola desde arriba, aunque a la morena no se le veía la cara. Él jugó con su pelo oscuro, suave al tacto, largo y sedoso. Lentamente ella levantó la vista y sus ojos se cruzaron, pero no sonreía, sino que dudaba. Parecía tan frágil, sus rosados labios estaban incluso más rojos por ese apasionado beso.

Su mirada aterrizó en sus labios y Aki tuvo que mordérselos. ¿Por qué la hacía sentir como una adolescente enamorada? Ella ya había pasado por esa etapa una vez, ¿no? Queriendo dar un paso hacía atrás, lo intentó, pero él la atrajo más y más, sin dejar aire entre ellos, ella soldada casi a él, sentía su cálida respiración, un hormigueo continuo en su interior al estar atrapada entre sus grandes y musculosos brazos. Intentaba negarlo pero no podía.

Él volvió a acercar su rostro al de ella, dejándole tiempo para pensar, queriendo hacerlo bien. Zaraki Kenpachi estaba dispuesto a hacerlo bien, a esperar, y todo solo para que esa mujer fuese suya. Aún con dudas en su cabeza de lo que de verdad sentía por ella, sintió como ella le besaba. Se perdió otra vez en su razonamiento que al sentir como _ella le besaba_ casi se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas. Movieron sus labios muy lentamente, saboreándose, casi como un roce sensual, poco a poco yendo a más, y justo cuando ella abrió su boca para él algo la separó con fuerza.

Los dos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver como Byakuya tiraba a Aki de los brazos de Kenpachi, los dos mirándole incrédulos, aunque en uno de los dos, en Kenpachi la furia se apoderaba. Apretó las manos en puños y empezó a temblar mientras le miraba con rabia.

"¿Qué cojones haces, Kuchiki?" intentó no explotar.

"¡Bya-chan! ¿Por qué has hecho eso?" Yachiru apareció detrás de ellos enfadada y decepcionada, tirando de Byakuya para que soltase a Aki, mientras que la mujer se quedó mirando a Byakuya como si hubiese perdido la cabeza por el camino.

"¡TE HE HECHO UNA PREGUNTA, KUCHIKI!" Kenpachi saltó, mientras que Byakuya agarró más fuerte del brazo de Aki, pero ella ni se inmutó.

"¿Byakuya?" susurró, sin estar segura de que alguien la haya escuchado.

"Necesito un momento para hablar con la señorita Kimura." Aki, en una situación normal, habría levantado la ceja, pero estaba perpleja.

"¡KUCHIKI!" Kenpachi gritó, casi saltado a por él, pero en ese instante Byakuya desapareció usando shunpo con Aki en sus brazos.

* * *

La cara de la mujer era un poema. Miraba a su antiguo amor con una cara de pocos amigos. Justo en el instante en el que decidió dejar a un lado sus estúpidos pensamientos, justo cuando decidió vivir por una maldita vez en su vida, justo cuando decidió abrirse ante Kenpachi él la interrumpió. ¿Y por qué? Porque quería tomar el té y hablar de su escuadrón. _¡Oh, qué agradable!_ Se dijo sarcástica.

"Byakuya..." dijo entre dientes mientras estaba de brazos cruzados frente a él, una ceja levantada y golpeando el suelo levemente con el pie, sus ojos lima tomando la forma de un felino. Estaba cabreada con él, cómo no, pero... ¿Y si su amigo hizo bien en interrumpir? ¿Qué habría basado si se habrían seguido besando tan dulcemente? Se mordió un labio, dejando su mente vagar por lo que le podría haber hecho a ese hombre, hasta cuando Byakuya se aclaró la garganta.

"¿Qué tal tu día, Aki-san?" tomó la taza de té con las dos manos y se las llevó a la boca mientras la observaba, no quitando sus ojos de encima de ella. La joven Aki volvió a despertar y se acordó que estaba furiosa.

"¿Que _qué tal mi día_?" gruñó. "Estupendamente antes de que tu vinieras." aún seguía hablando entre dientes y parecía muy segura de lo que decía, aunque no sabía si era cierto. Aún vagaban por su cabeza tantas preguntas y tantas cosas que quería aclarar que le entraban ganas de golpearse la frente contra las paredes.

"Hm." Byakura asintió, como si interrumpir el pequeño encuentro de su amiga y del bárbaro capitán no significase nada.

"¿HM?" Oh, Aki quería explotar.

¿Te das cuenta de que estás cabreada sobre nada, ¿no? Es decir, le estás dando las gracias en tu mente... Aki, t- Janguru no Kemono habló en su mente, casi con diversión, lo cual cabreó más a la pobre chica.

Reconocía que era un poco bipolar, pero no tanto, ¿no? Es decir, no es como si hace dos minutos fuese la mujer más feliz de la tierra y luego se cabrease de repen... Quedando claro que era bipolar, suspiró y se intentó calmar, justo cuando el capitán empezó a hablar.

"Se han escuchado que han habido varios ataques a pueblos alrededor del Distrito 80. Todos los pueblos quemados. Nadie vivo." comentó como si nada. Byakuya escuchó algunas cosas sobre Kimura Aki a lo largo de los años en los que desapareció. Escuchó como se ganaba una reputación pero como también ganaba muchos enemigos. La miró curioso, atento a todo movimiento.

Ella le miró duro. Lo sabía, sabía que alguien había cogido el sitio de ese hijo de la gran puta y que estaba dispuesto a matar y a matar hasta volver a ganarse el legado de mafiosos que tenían. Sabía que tuvo que ir a por todo el clan, aunque por ese entonces se pensó que al acabar con su líder podría acabar con todos los soldados. Entendió que no solo _Sakato Takayama_ era el culpable, sino que había otra mucha gente detrás de él, gente tan o incluso más asquerosa que él.

Y sin siquiera darse cuenta, su cabreo se centró en ésta otra cosa. Frunciendo el ceño asintió, los golpes que daba contra el suelo con el pie se volvían más rápidos.

"Hm. Vi uno de los pueblos en el Distrito 32. ¿Cuándo ocurrieron los demás... altercados?" Lo dijo por llamarlo de una manera. Claramente no era un altercado, era un acto de crueldad, era un crimen que debía ser castigado con la muerte, no un simple acto de violencia.

Él sorbió otra vez de su té. "Hace unas semanas y se hacen cada vez más frecuentes. El radio de expansión es cada vez más grande y se sospecha que se tiene que ver con una organización maf-"

"Takayama. Fueron los Takayama." Ella asintió para si misma. "Es el mismo modus operandi, si. ¿Te crees que no lo sé?" ella le puso una mueca, tal como si le dijera 'no seas idiota'.

"Si, me esperaba que lo supieras, Aki-san."

Se miraron a los ojos durante un largo minuto, el uno esperando que el otro hablase hasta que la chica suspiró.

"¿Por qué me dices esto, Byakuya?" soltó de mal humor ya que no le gustaba hablar de aquello.

"Varias fuentes de información me han comunicado que has asesinado a Sakato Takayama." Byakuya casi la interrogó. Si ella lo hizo, sabía lo que iba a ocurrir.

"Hm... Lo hice." suspiró y luego apretó los labios, mirando al suelo. "Sé a donde quieres llegar. Alguien... me informó que iban a por mi." Pensó en Keito por un instante, en su cara sonriente, pero echó esa imagen rápidamente, centrándose en la cara de Sakato, de como le explicaba con crueldad por qué mataba a tantos. Como le decía, orgulloso, su gusto de matar. Apretó la mandíbula.

"Hm. Ten cuidado, Aki-san. Si neces-"

"No, no, Bya-chan, tu no te meterás en esto." levantó la vista con unos ojos penetrantes. "Es mi problema y lo arreglaré. Ni se te ocurra hacer algo." le advirtió. "Y si esto es de lo que querías hablar entonces Gracias, de verdad, pero No gracias." se levantó y él hizo lo mismo, casi queriendo pararla pero no sabía qué decirle. Si Byakuya ya conocía bien tenía que entender que no debía meterse, al menos no por ahora. "Adiós, Princesita."

Él puso una mueca cuando ella desapareció sin dejar rastro, en un segundo fuera de su alcance. Incluso se sorprendió que no pudo ni sentirle el reiatsu, como si hubiese desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra. Bueno, también le llamó _princesita_, así que hoy tendría un día de perros, añadiendo al carro que Renji no hizo su papeleo y que pilló a su antiguo amor besando a su peor enemigo. ¡Todo era tan estupendo! Nótese el sarcasmo.

* * *

_Aki: Ne, Autora-saaaan, ¿qué haces y por qué no escribes tanto como yo quiero? *llorando desconsoladamente en una esquina con un traje de payaso* ¡EH! ¿QUÉ HAGO CON UN TRAJE DE PAYASO?_

_Autora: Ejejejejé. Porque mi mami dise ke soi especiallllhhh!_

_Aki: *mirada asesina*_

_Autora: Ok, perdón, en serio. No iré poniendo excusas y excusas peeeero tengo examenes así que intento organizarlo todo. Sorry, mis amores. ¡Pero prometo que no abandonaré la historia! ¡Lo juro! :3_

_Aki: Ya. Más te vale. Por cierto, todo esto es tan complicado. Es decir: entre la mafia, lo del hollow, lo de Kenpachi, lo de Byakuya... *suspiro*_

_Autora: Te he dicho que soy especial, ¿no? Y me gusta complicarlo todo porque así mola más. Puntoh._

_Aki: e.e .i. Solo haz que acabe con Kenpachi._

_Autora: Eso pretendo. ^^.i. *serie de insultos que han sido borrados* _

_Autora: e_é" Y con esto nos vamos, lectores. ¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y ESTAR AHÍ! ¡OS QUEREMOS Y COSAS Y PIZZA Y KIWI!_

_Aki: Qué random eres, mujer._


End file.
